The Sun Also Shines At Night Translated
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Kuroro recovered from Kurapika's judgment chain's conditions. The two met by coincidence. Due to some nen condition, Kuroro couldn't kill Kurapika right away, so he took the boy in Genei Ryodan instead. An Indonesian version!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

bonbonpich (for the original fic)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kuroro recovered from Kurapika's judgment chain's conditions. The two met by coincidence. Due to some nen condition, Kuroro couldn't kill Kurapika right away, so he took the boy in Genei Ryodan instead.

GENRE :

Drama & Angst

WARNING :

Shounen-ai. An Indonesian version for The Sun Also Shines at Night by bonbonpich, one of my favorite fic!^^

A/N :

Okayy…ini pertama kalinya aku menerjemahkan fic shounen-ai, hahaha!

.

Happy reading! ^^

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 : INTO THE SPIDER'S WEB**

Kuroro Lucifer berdiri di atas sesosok mayat. Wajahnya masih tetap diam saat menyaksikan sosok tak berdaya Si Pengangkat Nen, Abengane. Ada keheningan sesaat ketika Kuroro mengangkat tangannya ke dada. Ia merasakan hal itu sudah tidak ada lagi; Nen Si Pengguna Rantai sudah dilenyapkan. Tidak jauh dari tempat di mana Kuroro berada, Hisoka menyaksikan semuanya, ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah seringai nakal. Badut itu sedang menunggu Kuroro untuk menguji konsekuensi atas apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya," pria dengan salib terbalik itu menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia berkonsentrasi, sudah cukup lama rasanya…Kuroro bertanya-tanya apakah kali ini akan lebih memakan waktu. Situasinya begitu membuatnya tertekan sejak York Shin, karena suatu alasan yang bagus. Mengikuti ramalan Neon Nostrad, ia telah pergi ke arah timur menuju ke pinggiran Kota Attique. Ia datang mencari Pengguna Nen yang dapat meredakan dominasi Nen terkutuk Si Pengguna Rantai yang menguasai dirinya.

Kuroro sudah menghubungi Hisoka, karena sepertinya hanya dialah yang bisa, dengan harapan bahwa badut itu akan membantunya mencari Pengangkat Nen. Ada bayarannya, tentu saja, seperti biasanya; Kuroro setuju untuk bertarung dengannya jika Hisoka berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya. Pesan rahasianya kepada Geng Laba-laba di Pulau Greed melalui Hisoka dengan menggunakan namanya telah berhasil. Mereka menemukan Abengane.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, mati; hidupnya berakhir akibat mengangkat Nen Si Pengguna Rantai. Abengane sendiri tahu hal itu akan terjadi, tapi ia tetap memilih untuk melakukannya, tanpa menghiraukan bayaran yang terlalu besar, walaupun ia tak akan pernah bisa menggunakan uang itu dalam hidupnya. Uang itu untuk mengobati saudara perempuannya, itulah alasan yang dikatakan Abengane kepada Kuroro. Bukan masalah bagi Kuroro untuk apa uang itu nantinya.

Kuroro mencatat bahwa makhluk raksasa ciptaan Abengane, yang muncul dan menelan Nen terkutuk itu, tiba-tiba dinetralkan setelah menyelesaikan apa yang ia lakukan. Bukti yang cukup menunjukkan betapa kuatnya Nen Si Pengguna Rantai, karena biasanya makhluk seperti itu akan tetap hidup, tinggal bersama orang yang Nen yang mengikatnya telah diangkat.

Si Pengguna Rantai masih ada di luar sana; keberadaannya mengancam hidup Kuroro. Oleh karena itu, ia harus menghabisi Si Pengguna Rantai sesegera mungkin.

'Tapi sekarang, aku harus melakukan ini dulu.' Kuroro berkonsentrasi lagi. Dan di dalam telapak tangannya, entah muncul dari mana; buku Skill miliknya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Akhirnya…" Kuroro tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini dalam beberapa bulan lamanya, tidak sejak kejadian di York Shin dan Nen yang mengikat jantungnya, yang membatasi Kuroro untuk menggunakan kemampuannya. Tapi Kuroro tidak yakin siapa yang lebih bahagia atas kembalinya Nen-nya itu, dirinya sendiri atau pria berambut oranye yang sekarang tengah melangkah mendekatinya dengan seringai yang lebar dan menyeramkan. Kuroro membiarkan buku Skill-nya menghilang dan berbalik menghadap Hisoka. Mata Kuroro yang hitam dan gelap diam-diam bertanya, 'Sekarang?'

Hisoka berhenti di hadapannya dan menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucapkan itu. "Makan dan istirahatlah hari ini, Kuroro. Aku ingin kau berada dalam kekuatan penuh saat kita bertarung." Kemudian, dengan mengerikan ia berbisik, "Kapan kita bisa bertarung? Aku tak sabar menunggunya."

Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu menghela napas pelan. 'Janji tetaplah janji. Setidaknya ia tidak memaksa dengan tanpa disangka-sangka seperti yang terakhir kali…' "Besok kalau begitu. Aku akan mengaturnya."

Hisoka tersenyum senang, matanya memyipit. Lalu ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangan. "Aku akan menunggu esok kalau begitu."

Kuroro menyaksikan pria itu lenyap ke dalam hutan. Lalu ia pun pergi, akhirnya pindah dari tempat yang telah ia tinggali untuk sekian lama. Mayat Abengane terbaring di sana, terlupakan.

Dia harus menghubungi seluruh teman-temannya, walaupun kesepakatannya dengan Hisoka harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu. Lalu ia perlu memburu Si Pengguna Rantai. Dengan semua pemikiran itu berada di benaknya, Kuroro berjalan menuju ke kota terdekat.

.

.

Hari sudah senja di Attique, kota yang berada di dekat Samudera Atlantik. Attique terkenal dengan cara hidupnya yang tradisional dan perilaku yang konservatif. Semua jenis budaya, museum dan kreasi bersejarah dapat ditemukan di sini. Kuroro berjalan di sepanjang terowongan – air yang tenang dan dalam memantulkan awan sore ini.

Ia memasuki salah satu restoran terdekat dan duduk di antara kerumunan. Memesan makanan, lalu mengambil surat kabar dan membacanya sekilas. Lalu, saat dia baru saja akan mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia mendadak berhenti. Mata gelapnya menyipit, tertuju pada sebuah sosok yang baru saja datang dari pintu masuk. Kuroro segera mengenali orang itu, dan menaikkan surat kabar yang ia pegang hingga setinggi wajahnya.

Dia tak perlu melirik lagi untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa orang itu memang 'dia'. 'Dia' pemuda yang terlihat menonjol di antara kerumunan itu. Rambut pirang, mata hijau samudera, sosok yang lembut, kulit pucat, dan menarik perhatian. Pemuda itu tetap mengenakan baju khas sukunya yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan saat mereka bertemu di York Shin.

'Si Pengguna Rantai.'

Kuroro mengamati pemuda itu dari balik surat kabar. Si Pengguna Rantai sedang duduk di bagian samping restoran itu, berpaling dari Kuroro, dan dengan santai memesan makanannya. Tampak jelas sekali, dia tak menyadari telah menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Kuroro terus melihat saat Si Kuruta mulai menyantap makananya dengan tenang. Kuroro mengamati pemuda itu, diam-diam menilainya. Pemuda itulah yang membuatnya harus melalui banyak hal. Daripada membunuhnya, pemuda itu telah membuatnya tak berdaya dengan membelenggujantungnya menggunakan rantainya yang memiliki ujung seperti panah, yang akan langsung membunuhnya jika peraturannya dilanggar.

'Menarik.' Seorang Kuruta menjadi orang pertama yang menaklukkan Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan yang ditakuti. Saat Ubogin dibunuh, Kuroro membayangkan musuhnya sebagai seorang pria yang mengerikan. Bukan pemuda ini yang ia sangka seorang gadis saat pertama kali melihatnya. Melihat dari penampilannya, usia Si Kuruta mungkin tidak lebih dari enam belas atau tujuh belas tahun. Hanya saja pemuda itu memiliki raut wajah, perilaku dan pemikiran yang lebih tua dari usianya yang sebenarnya. Siapa yang akan percaya bahwa Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan akan ditaklukkan oleh seorang anak dari Suku Kuruta, yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang tenang?

'Itulah bagaimana rasa haus akan dendam bekerja. Dengan susah payah aku dapat memahaminya.' Kuroro bertanya-tanya apakah Si Kuruta mengejarnya. Seharusnya Si Kuruta merasakan saat Nen-nya diangkat. Tapi mungkinkah dia mengetahui keberadaan Kuroro, dan dalam kecepatan seperti sekarang ini? 'Yah, hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya.' Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil piring makanan yang sudah ada di hadapannya sedari tadi, dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu. Dia bertanya, "Apakah kursi ini kosong?"

Si Kuruta tak sadar. Dia punya kebiasaan memejamkan matanya saat makan, sebuah sikap yang sepertinya dilakukan oleh kebanyakan orang yang _cool_ dan tidak peduli akan sekitarnya. Dia mengangguk, hanya saja kemudian ia mengenali suara itu; suara yang dalam…tegas dan dingin itu. Mata hijaunya tiba-tiba membelalak sementara Kuroro sudah duduk di kursi dan meletakkan piring makannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini!" kursi pun terjatuh ke belakang, Kurapika berdiri, menunduk menatap pria yang sedang duduk di depannya, tak percaya. Teriakannya dan suara kursi yang jatuh terdengar cukup keras untuk membuat kerumunan di sekitarnya menjadi hening. Mereka menatap ke arah Kurapika dengan terkejut.

Wajah Kuroro menunjukkan keterkejutan yang tidak berbahayadan ia menjawab, "Makan malam…?" Lalu ia menoleh dan mengisyaratkan permohonan maafnya pada orang-orang yang tengah menatap mereka. "Dia terlalu terkejut melihat teman lamanya yang sudah lama tak bertemu." Lalu Kuroro menoleh kembali pada Kurapika, menunjuk pemuda itu. "Sekarang, kenapa kau tidak duduk dan kita akan berbincang untuk mengingat semuanya kembali."

Kurapika mendengus pelan saat ia menyadari situasi yang dihadapinya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk menenangkan diri, dan membetulkan kursinya.

"Betapa mengejutkan…kau masih bisa duduk?" Kuroro mulai menyantap makanannya. 'Jadi dia tidak mengejarku. Pasti dia tidak mengira akan bertemu denganku di sini. Dunia terlalu besar untuk Si Kecil Kuruta…'

Kurapika membelalak marah kepadanya. "Lagipula kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, karena harus mematuhi peraturan yang kuterapkan," pemuda itu memperingatkan.

Kuroro berhenti makan sejenak dan mengedipkan matanya, ia meletakkan garpunya. 'Jadi itu berarti dia belum mengetahuinya? Bagaimana bisa?' Kuroro berspekulasi. Dia telah mencoba menggunakan Nen dan dia masih tetap hidup. Walaupun dia belum menghubungi teman-temannya lagi. Tapi tidak mungkin dia harus melanggar kedua peraturan itu untuk mengaktifkan Judgement Chain. Dia harus mencari tahu.

Kuroro memberi isyarat pada pemuda itu. Kurapika pun mengerti; keduanya membayar tagihan makanan mereka sebelum keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari sudah berada di horizon, di balik lautan, bergerak menjauhi langit, dengan kawanan burung camar terbang melayang dan berkicau.

Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu memimpin jalan menuju ke daerah tepencil di kota itu. Kurapika terus menatap punggung Kuroro sambil mengikuti langkahnya, dan menjaga jarak. Ia mempelajari pria itu. Kuroro tidak lagi mengenakan mantel hitam berbulu dengan tanda salib terbalik di punggungnya; malah ia hanya memakai atasan tangan panjang hitam dan celana panjang. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya terlihat sama, dengan rambut hitam yang disisir rapi ke belakang dan tattoo di keningnya.

Hanya saat mereka sampai ke dalam sebuah gang yang luas dan remang-remang, Kuroro berbalik menghadap Kurapika. Keduanya saling menatap, tak ada yang bergerak ataupun bicara.

Kurapika tahu hari ini akan tiba, tapi dia tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Dia cukup tenang mnedengarkan peringatan Killua tentang kemungkinan Nen-nya yang membelenggu Kuroro diangkat. Tapi melihat pria yang paling dibencinya adalah cerita yang berbeda. Akhirnya_, _kejengkelan Kurapika membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kuroro adalah orang yang mengajaknya keluar dan sekarang dia hanya berdiri di sana, menyaksikan dan menunggu. Hal ini mulai mengesalkan Kurapika.

Kuroro tersenyum saat melihat pemuda itu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Maksudnya sudah terpenuhi. Saat pemuda itu marah, dia tidak dapat menjaga kehati-hatian dan pengendalian dirinya. Kuroro sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengakali pemuda itu guna memberinya jawaban.

"Kau sedang dalam perjalanan mencari Mata Merah sukumu, bukan?"

"…"

"Belum menemukan satupun, benar?"

"…!"

Kuroro menyeringai saat mendapatkan tanggapan yang ia dapat dari Kurapika.

"Aku sedang mencari Pengangkat Nen, mungkin kau sudah tahu itu."

Kurapika mengedipkan matanya. Ia penasaran kenapa Kuroro memberitahukan hal itu padanya. Tapi pernyataan yang sebelumnya dikatakan pria itu membuatnya marah, membuatnya tak bisa menafsirkan maksud sebenarnya di balik kata-kata itu. Jadi dia menjawab kata-katanya yang sinis, "Betapa tidak beruntungnya dirimu…kulihat kau belum menemukannya."

'Tepat sasaran, itulah yang ingin kuketahui.' Sepertinya Si Pengguna Rantai belum tahu bahwa Nen-nya sudah diangkat. Pertanyaan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi…bisa dijawab nanti. 'Sekarang tidak akan ada anak nakal yang meghalangi, tak ada lagi sandera dan pertukaran.' Kuroro melangkah mendekati Kurapika. "Menurutmu bukankah pertemuan terakhir kita saat itu belum selesai?"

Kurapika pun waspada. "Jangan bodoh. Kau tidak bisa menggunakan Nen."

Kuroro merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia yakin pemuda itu benar-benar menginginkannya mati…sekarang. Mengapa menghindari pertarungan? Apakah itu karena Kurapika percaya bahwa Kuroro akan tidak berdaya tanpa Nen? Jadi…itu artinya Kurapika tidak akan bertarung dengan pria yang tak berdaya, walau pria itu adalah penyebab kematian sukunya?

'Betapa mengerikan…'

Kuroro memejamkan matanya dan menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya, menghela napas panjang. "Jangan cuek begitu. Aku pernah membunuh orang dengan tangan kosong bahkan tanpa Nen." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Itu yang aku lakukan pada orang tua, wanita, dan anak-anak di sukumu. Mencongkel mata mereka sama sekali tidak perlu menggunakan Nen."

Setelah pernyataan itu selesai diucapkan, kemarahan Kurapika pun meledak.

.

.

Kuroro benar-benar tidak memahami pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Kurapika terengah-engah, berkeringat, dan berdarah sama seperti dirinya. Kurapika sudah menggunakan Nen, tapi Kuroro dapat mengatakan bahwa Nen-nya saat itu tidak dalam kekuatan penuh. Dan kebanyakan, mereka saling memukul sebentar, setelah mata Kurapika berubah warna menjadi merah segera setelah Kuroro mengatakan sesuatu yang berhasil memprovokasinya.

Kuroro yakin bahwa dia unggul sekarang. Dia menemukan bahwa Kurapika seorang petarung yang sangat baik, tapi tidak sebaik dirinya dalam pertarungan dengan tangan kosong. Dia sedikit mengetahui dari Hisoka bahwa Kurapika selalu bertarung dengan senjata. Tapi Kuroro tumbuh di tempat di mana dia harus bertahan dengan menendang, berjuang dan membuat kekacauan. Dia lebih terbiasa untuk bertahan hidup tanpa sesuatu apapun menutupi atau melindungi dirinya.

"Tidak buruk," Kuroro memuji. "Tapi tidak cukup baik. Berhenti menahan Nen-mu, Gunakan Nen seperti kau ingin membunuhku," perintah Kuroro. "Kau tidak menang atas diriku. Kejujuran dan rasa keadilanmu itu tidak akan membantumu untuk bertahan hidup."

Kurapika hanya menggertakkan giginya. Dia sangat ingin memberitahukan bahwa dia sudah bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh. Tapi pria yang ia lawan benar-benar cepat. Ide untuk mengambil nyawa pria itu sangat menggoda, tapi kemudian lagi-lagi dia ingat apa yang dia rasakan setelah membunuh seseorang.

Kuroro menghela napas. "Mungkin jika aku mneggunakan Nen-ku…kau pun akan mulai menggunakan Nen-mu." Sesuai dugaannya, Si Kuruta tersentak tak percaya mendengarnya. Kuroro mengeluarkan auranya yang berwarna kebiruan, menunjukkan Nen-nya.

"Bagaimana…?" Kurapika tercekat, matanya membelalak. Dia sudah tahu tentang kemungkinan itu tapi tetap saja…seharusnya dia tahu jika Nen-nya sudah diangkat.

"Aku juga ingin mengetahui jawabannya, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ini." Mata Kuroro tertuju keauranya sendiri, sebelum menoleh kembali kepada Si Kuruta. "Tapi aku akan menemukan jawabannya nanti…setelah mengakhiri hidupmu."

Kurapika segera mempererat pegangan tangannya ke rantai, menyiapkan diri untuk ronde kedua.

.

.

Pertemuan kali ini lebih pendek. Kurapika menyadari bahwa pertarungannya dengan Ubogin bukanlah apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan pemimpinnya sendiri. Kuroro mampu menghindar dari hampir setiap gerakan Chain Jail yang ia berikan. Kurapika mendesis saat kesempatannya untuk menang mendekati nol. Lebih lagi, dia sadar bahwa mungkin dia tidak bisa bertahan hidup.

Kata-kata Kuroro kembali muncul di benaknya. Seharusnya dia tidak meremehkan pria itu, bahkan tanpa Nen sekalipun. Tiba-tiba Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah tiupan keras menghantam perutnya. Dia jatuh bertekuk lutut, membungkuk ke depan, dan terbatuk-batuk dengan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Kepalanya tertunduk lemah saat tatapannya tertuju ke tanah, melihat keringat dan darahnya menetes. Tangannya, menyokongnya agar tidak jatuh lebih jauh, sekarang mengepal erat.

"Aku kecewa. Kukira kau lebih baik dari itu, menjadi orang pertama yang telah menangkap dan membawaku saat itu." Kuroro berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu, menatapnya tanpa emosi sedikit pun. Dia membungkuk dan mengangkat dagu Kurapika agar menatapnya. Kemarahan yang teramat sangat di balik mata yang berwarna seperti api itu bertatapan dengan mata hitam yang tak berperasaan. 'Betapa kuat tekadnya,' pikir Kuroro, dan dia pun mengatakannya, "Matamu adalah yang terbaik, dibandingkan dengan mata milik orang-orang sesukumu. Untuk itu, aku akan mengambil matamu, menyatu dengan kepalamu."

Merasa terancam, Kurapika tersentak menjauh dari tangan Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu. Ia melompat mundur dan gagal berdiri tegak. Dia tak akan menyerahkan apa yang seharusnya adalah miliknya…dan sukunya. Tapi pria itu sudah ada di depannya saat dia bangun. Apa yang dapat dilihatnya sekarang adalah tangan terulur, tertuju ke lehernya.

Bagaimanapun…

Itu cepat sekali, namun Kuroro dapat menghentikan tangannya untuk bertindak lebih jauh ke leher Si Kuruta dan menghindari serangan yang diberikan pemuda itu pada waktu yang sama. "Terlalu lambat," Kuroro berkomentar sebelum melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke perut Kurapika, memaksa Kurapika mendarat di tanah setelah terhuyung-huyung beberapa langkah.

Sekali lagi, Kuroro memiringkan kepalanyakembali untuk menyaksikan Kurapika menegakkan tubuhnya, tapi gagal. Dan dia tidak bergerak untuk kedua kalinya. Kuroro, berdiri di sana, kembali pada posisinya semula, dan memandang Si Kuruta yang tak sadarkan diri. 'Apa itu?' Kuroro mengangkat tangannya hingga setinggi dadanya, tepat di atas jantungnya. 'Aku merasakannya…Rantai Nen itu…diaktifkan…'

.

.

"Dan…chou?" Shalnark berkatapenuh harap saat menjawab telepon yang menunjukkan nama Kuroro di layar ponselnya. Ketika mendengar kata 'Danchou', teman-teman satu gengnya segera memperhatikannya.

"_Shalnark._" Kuroro berhenti sejenak dan menghela napas lega. _"Akhirnya—"_

"Danchou! Di mana kau! Apakah kutukan Nen Si Pengguna Rantai itu sudah diangkat?" Shalnark bertanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Teman-temannya langsung berada di sampingnya. Machi, Nobunaga dan Phinx mendekatkan telinga mereka ke ponsel Shalnark. Franklin, Shizuku dan Feitan berdiri di belakang empat orang itu, mendengarkan percakapan dengan penuh perhatian sementara Coltopi dan Bonorenof hanya menyaksikan dari tempat di mana mereka berada.

"_Ya, kutukan Nen itu sudah diangkat. Tapi aku belum yakin atas apa yang terjadi, kurasa kutukan itu belum sepenuhnya hilang…walaupun aku sudah melanggar dua larangannya," _jawab Kuroro tenang.

"Kurasa aku tidak mengerti, Danchou. Tapi apakah kau akan kembali pada kami? Kami masih di York Shin," tanya Shalnark, ia pun jadi berharap.

"_Baiklah…aku akan ada di sana dalam waktu tiga hari." _Ia berhenti._"Dan…aku pun akan membawa Si Pengguna Rantai."_

"Apa!" Shalnark berseru saat Machi, Nobunaga, dan Phinx tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"_Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Tapi dia bersamaku sekarang."_

"Tapi…dia berbahaya. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"_Aku menangkapnya. Hisoka juga di sini bersamaku. Aku akan bertemu kalian di York Shin." _Lalu, telepon pun terputus.

Teman-temannya merecoki Shalnark dengan berbagai pertanyaan setelah dia menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Shalnark menghela napas dan tersenyum dengan setengah hati. "Danchou kembali…" Mata setiap orang di tempat itu berbinar namun kemudian menghilang dan berubah menjadi kernyitan saat Shalnark menambahkan, "Bersama Si Pengguna Rantai."

.

.

Dia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya ngantuk, meskipunhujan dingin membasahinya. Saat dia membuka matanya, dengan kabur ia melihat segalanya secara terbalik. Dia tak bisa bergerak, sekujur tubuhnya lumpuh. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa bergerak menembus udara dengan kecepatan seperti itu?

Kurapika pun menyadari seseorang tengah menggendongnya di atas bahunya, tapi rasa sakit di perutnya dan perasaan mati rasasegera menahannya untuk bereaksi. Tetap saja, semua ingatan tentang kejadian sebelumnya menghantamnya. Dia bertarung dengan Kuroro, Si Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba dan kalah darinya. Kemudian…setelah itu…

"Bangun juga akhirnya?" sebuah suara yang dingin bertanya padanya. Dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya ke sebelah kiri dan melihat kepala Si Pemimpin Laba-laba di sana; wajahnya yang sangat pandai mengendalikan emosinya membalas tatapan pemuda itu.

Setetes air hujan jatuh ke mata Si Kuruta. Saat itu sedang hujan, seperti hari saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Seperti saat ini, mereka bergerak melewati kota metropolis yang sangat familiar di malam hari, Kota York Shin. Pria itu berlaridari atap ke gedung lain dan dengan kecepatan yang tidak seperti manusia biasa. Dengan terkantuk-kantuk, Kurapika dapat melihat bahwa mereka berada jauh dari kota. Kuroro memegangnya erat di pinggang dan ia sedikit tersentak dalam pelukan orang yang menangkapnya.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Kurapika berpikir sejenak. 'Ah…benar…aku jatuh…dan aku tertangkap?' dia berpikir keras, dan mengingat kembali semua peristiwa itu.

.

.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kurapika merasa kekeringan dan lelah. Pandangannya kabur dan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, walau dia sangat ingin memenggal tangan yang bergerak di atas pakaiannya, mencari-cari sesuatu. Pria yang berada di hadapannya mengeluarkan dompet Kurapika, dan kemudian lisensi Hunter-nya diambil hanya di atas pandangan matanya. Lalu kartu itu meghilang sesaat, kemudian kembali. "Seorang blacklist Hunter, hah? Kau menjadi seorang Hunter untuk mengejar Laba-laba, menarik."

Setelah itu, dia melihat Hisoka berbicara kepada Si Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba. Kurapika merinding dengan tanpa sadar saat badut itu menatapnya sebelum ia pergi.

Ia tahu ia tengah berada di pesawat. Pria yang berada di hadapannya sedang berbicara di telepon, membicarakan mengenai 'Kelemahan Si Pengguna Rantai'.

.

.

Lalu Kurapika tersentak. Berbicara mengenai 'kelemahannya', dia yakin bahwa Kuroro sudah tahu tentang itu sekarang. Sejak ia merasakan Pakunoda mati saat itu, yang berarti bahwa dia sudah memberi informasi pada teman-temannya. Dengan pikiran itu, dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lebih mengancamnya daripada apa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kuroro.

"Berhenti meronta, tak ada gunanya. Kau lumpuh," Kuroro menjelaskan. "Orang biasa akan sama sekali tak bisa bergerak dengan obat itu, atau bangun dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam setelah terkena pukulanku. Tapi kau bisa, bergerak dan bangun setiap waktu. Itu pasti karena keinginanmu yang kuat."

"Apa yang kauinginkan dariku? Ke mana kau…membawaku?" Si Pirang bertanya dengan suara parau saat ia merasakan dirinya sekali lagi akan mulai tidak sadar kembali. "Kenapa kau…tidak membunuhku?" Suaranya menjadi pelan tepat sebelum perlahan ia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"…"

'Sebab aku tak bisa…untuk saat ini…'

Kuroro adalah orang yang selalu tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dia tahu dengan tepat apa yang ia inginkan dan dia akan dengan tekun berusaha keras mencapai tujuannya jika ia telah menetapkan pikirannya untuk itu. Untuk sekarang, dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Si Pengguna Rantai karena pemuda itu sudah tak sadar kembali. Tapi Kuroro yakin dia akan punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan semua pada teman-temannya.

'Bukan Nak. Pertanyaannya adalah kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saat kau memiliki kesempatan.'

.

.

Kuroro sampai di sebuah gudang yang terbengkalai yang berlokasi di pinggiran Kota York Shin. Kebanyakan anggota Ryodan bergegas menghampirinya saat mereka melihatnya di ambang pintu, sementara beberapa di antaranya tetap menjaga jarak, belum menunjukkan kepuasan atas kembalinya pemimpin mereka. Sembilan orang dari mereka ada di sana, menunggu. Mereka mulai bertanya mengenai apa yang telah dialaminya_, _tapi apa yang membuat mereka bingung adalah buntalan biru yang mereka lihat di pelukan Kuroro.

Semua rekannya kecuali Shizuku dan Bonorenof pun sadar, saat mereka mengenali rambut pirang dan baju khas suku berwarna biru itu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar membawa Si Pengguna Rantai!" Nobunaga mendekat dengan emosinya yang sudah ditahan sejak lama. Tapi ia tiba-tiba berhenti saat Kuroro mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas, mengisyaratkan samurai itu untuk berhenti.

"Mundurlah, Nobunaga," perintah Kuroro dengan sopan sambil sedikit berbalik ke samping, Si Pengguna Rantai masih berada dalam pelukannya, jadi dia tepat berada di antara Nobunaga dan tawanannya. "Akan kujelaskan." Kuroro berjongkok dan meletakkan Si Pengguna Rantai besandar pada puing-puing dalam posisi duduk, hampir tak peduli akan keselamatan kepala pemuda itu.

"Inikah pemuda itu? Dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang dapat mengalahkan Ubogin," Phinx berkomentar, sementara yang lainnya pun sepertinya setuju.

"Dia terlihat sangat…feminin," Feitan menambahkan, dan lagi-lagi yang lainnya pun sepertinya memiliki pendapat yang sama.

'Itulah kenapa aku kira dia seorang gadis waktu pertama kali bertemu dulu.' Kuroro menunduk menatap pemuda itu. 'Kau tak dapat menyalahkanku…mataku tak menipuku…tapi kaulah yang begitu.'

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya, Danchou?" Machi, yang tidak tertarik pada sosok Kurapika yang feminin menginterupsi.

"Ceritanya cukup panjang. Seperti yang mungkin sudah kalian ketahui, aku pergi ke arah timur untuk mencari Pengangkat Nen. Aku tak menemukannya, tapi Hisoka membawanya padaku." Kuroro berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Bicara mengenai Hisoka, apakah dia sudah ada di sini?"

Teman-temannya menggelengkan kepala mereka lalu Shalnark bertanya, "Apakah kau bertarung dengannya?"

"Hal itu masih harus ditunda. Aku harus berurusan dengan Si Pengguna Rantai terlebih dahulu. Hisoka terlihat sedikit kecewa, tapi dia bilang dia akan berada di sini," Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu menjawab dengan nada suaranya yang datar.

"Biarkan saja dia." Machi menutup matanya dengan geram saat nama pelawak itu disebut.

Lalu pikiran Kuroro beralih ke orang lain yang tak ada di sana, matanya menuju ke titik di mana bunga dan lilin dikumpulkan di sudut ruangan, salib terbalik yang terbuat dari kayu diletakkan di atasnya. Kuroro berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri tempat itu. Shalnark telah memberitahunya melalui telepon bahwa Pakunoda mati setelah mengungkapkan identitas Si Pengguna Rantai.

"Jadi di sinilah Paku mati…" Kuroro menggantungkan kalimatnya dan memejamkan mata, tetap diam di hadapan kuburan itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya, sambil memunggungi teman-temannya. 'Seharusnya dia menunggu.'

"Danchou…," panggil Shalnark, memecah keheningan.

Kuroro berbalik, menghadap ke anak buahnya, wajahnya tak menunjukkan apapun. "Hal itu tak bisa dihindari. Kematiannya tidak sia-sia. Kita masih harus menyelesaikan banyak hal."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi padamu setelah peristiwa itu?" Machi bertanya lagi.

Kuroro pun duduk dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Pengangkatan Nen itu berlangsung sukses, dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa Abengane. Aku segera mencoba menggunakan Nen dan aku masih tetap hidup. Kemudian aku bertemu Si Pengguna Rantai di Kota Attique…secara kebetulan."

"Kebetulan! Apa kau yakin dia tidak bermaksud mengejarmu?" Nobunaga menginterupsi.

'Benar…itu adalah kesempatan satu di antara sejuta, mungkin…itu takdir?' Kuroro segera berbalik pada sosok yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu lalu kembali ke teman-temannya. "Tidak…dia terlalu terkejut melihatku. Lalu aku memaksanya untuk bertarung denganku."

"Memaksa!" Samurai itu menginterupsi lagi dan Machi mendesis padanya.

"Awalnya dia tak mau bertarung, karena dia kira aku belum bisa menggunakan Nen. Kebanyakan kami bertarung dengan tangan kosong, kemudian saat aku menunjukkan Nen-ku, dia terkejut, dan menagkap basah dirinya. Tapi saat aku akan memenggal lehernya." Ia menunjuk tepat ke atas jantungnya. "Aku merasakan rantai itu diaktifkan, yaitu Judgement Chain. Saat aku melawannya, aku menggunakan Gyou untuk berjaga-jaga, jadi aku merasakannya saat aku akan membunuhnya."

Gumaman anak buahnya memenuhi ruangan kosong yang luas itu. "Bagaimana…"

"Selama perjalananku ke sini, aku telah berpikir. Ketika aku hampir membunuhnya, jalan keluarnya pun muncul sendiri. Aku diminta untuk mematuhi dua peraturan. Pengangkat Nen sukses mengangkat dua peraturan itu. Tapi…Nen itu sendiri masih tetap tinggal…itulah yang bisa aku pikirkan."

Wajah teman-temannya terlihat bingung. Lalu Shalnark adalah orang pertama yang mengerti. "Aku tahu! Ini seperti kasus-kasus yang jarang terjadi. Kita tahu bahwa Danchou juga akan mati jika Kurapika mati karena Nen yang membelenggunya. Abengane hanya mengangkat dua peraturan itu, tapi tidak keseluruhan dari Nen tersebut. Ini berarti, walau dua peraturan itu sudah diangkat, Danchou masih tetap akan mati jika Kurapika mati, disebabkan oleh kebenciannya yang mendalam yang menetap dalam bentuk Nen yang penuh kebencian, bebas dari peraturan apapun."

"Jadi yang terus menetap adalah kebenciannya terhadap Danchou yaitu Nen itu sendiri, bukan peraturan yang sudah diangkat itu. Tak pernah ada kasus seperti ini dulu, tapi siapa yang tahu jika Si Kuruta ini mungkin saja adalah orang yang pertama melakukannya dalam sejarah," Phinx menjelaskan.

"Artinya…aku belum bisa membunuhnya, atau aku juga akan mati," Kuroro menyimpulkan. Pernyataan ini diiringi dengan gumaman tertekan dari teman-temannya. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" tanya Machi.

"Kita simpan dia; dia tak berdaya di antara kita, hingga aku menemukan cara untuk mengangkat Nen-nya sepenuhnya," Kuroro menjawab.

"Yah, jika Nen-nya menetap karena kebenciannya yang mendalam, jadi jika kita bisa membuatnya tak begitu membenci Danchou, memungkinkan adanya kesempatan untuk bisa mengangkat Nen-nya sepenuhnya?" Shizuku bertanya dengan berterus terang, menyebabkan setiap orang yang ada di sana menatapnya tanpa sanggup berkata-kata.

Kuroro tertawa pelan. "Itu benar, tapi itu adalah hal teakhir yang akan terjadi di bumi ini. Lagipula…" Kuroro mengangkat tangannya menutupi bibirnya, sebuah sikap yang dikenal teman-temannya bahwa Kuroro sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. "Kemampuannya sangat berguna. Aku bertaruh kita telah kehilangan cukup banyak harta benda untuk mengangkat Nen ini, kita harus segera mendapatkannya kembali. Dowsing Chain miliknya dapat melakukan itu…"

"Jadi…?" Shalnark bertanya sementara sebenarnya ia sudah mendapat petunjuk ke mana pernyataan itu akan berujung, machi pun punya firasat mengenai apa yang akan terjadi.

Tapi sebelum diskusi itu menjadi lebih jauh…

"Dia bangun," dengan dua kata yang diucapkan Shizuku sambil menunjuk ke arah Si Kuruta, ruangan itu menjadi benar-benar hening. Dan tepatnya tiga detik setelah itu, suara yang keras dan ocehan memenuhi ruangan yang luas itu.

Shalnark melihat sesuatu di mata pemimpinnya saat ia menyaksikan Si Kuruta dengan penuh perhatian. Shalnark yakin bahwa Danchou-nya tertarik tentang bagaimana Kurapika akan bereaksi saat dia bangun dan menemukan dirinya berada dalam malapetaka.

"Aku memberinya obat; dia tak akan bisa banyak bergerak untuk menyerang kita," Kuroro member teman-temannya sebuah tatapan peringatan, terutama Nobunaga. "Jangan lukai dia."

Akhirnya Kurapika benar-benar sadar, wajahnya terkejut saat Kuroro mengamatinya dengan senang. Si Kuruta berdiri tapi berakhir dengan tersandung ke samping dan bertumpu pada puing-puing yang ada di sana agar tidak terjatuh. Lalu kepala Si Pirang itu tiba-tiba mendongak, memeriksa ruangan yang luas itu, kebingungan terlihat di wajah pucatnya saat mengenali orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya dengan aura yang buruk. Lebih dari setengahnya adalah wajah yang Kurapika kenali, yang ia ingat pernah melihatnya di selebaran informasi dari Mafia. Matanya sudah merah saat tertuju pada orang yang berada paling dekat dengannya, Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba.

Kurapika piker itulah alasannya kenapa Kuroro tidak membunuhnya di tempat sebelumnya karena bajingan itu ingin ia menderita di tangan teman-temannya. Naluri Kurapika memberitahunya bahwa dia tak akan bisa bertahan hidup-hidup. Tapi ia akan memperjuangkan napas terakhirnya hingga penghabisan. Setidaknya, Kurapika harus membawa salah satu dari mereka bersamanya, yang paling menentukan.

"Jangan berlaku bodoh. Kau tahu kau tak punya kesempatan." Kuroro pun bangkit, menunduk menatap Si Kuruta. "Aku belum menginginkanmu mati." Tapi sepertinya Kurapika tidak mendengarkannya lagi.

"Laba-laba…aku akan membunuhmu…"

Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kurapika sambil tangannya bersiap untuk menyerang dengan rantainya.

Kuroro baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara lagi. Tapi sebelum semuanya tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, wajah pria itu sudah ditetesi darah.

.

.

Semua anggota Geng Laba-laba menatap seolah tak percaya. Itu terjadi cepat sekali. Si Kuruta baru saja melesatkan rantainya yang mungkin saja berhasil mengenai leher Kuroro jika pria itu tidak menghindar.

Kurapika mendesis kecewa sebelum pergelangan tangannya ditanggap dengan keras di belakangnya. Feitan yang melakukannya. "Kau bertindak terlalu jauh, Anak Nakal."

Kuroro mengangkat tangannya ke wajahnya, dan mengusap pipi kirinya. Ia melihat darah di tangannya itu, luka sayatannya dalam. Dia hamper saja tersenyum di dalam hati, kenapa dia bisa begitu, Kuroro tak bisa memberitahunya. 'Pemuda yang berani. Kebenciannya sangat kuat.'

"Menghancurkan lengannya tak akan membuatnya mati," bentak Feitan sambil memperkuat genggamannya di tangan Kurapika.

"Feitan!" Kuroro menaikkan suaranya dengan tidak setuju. "Apa kau tidak mendengarku saat aku memerintahkan setiap orang, termasuk kau, untuk tidak menyerangnya dulu?"

'Apa?' Kurapika meragukan alasan yang ada di balik kata-kata itu.

"Shalnark, ambil alih tempat Feitan," Kuroro berkata pada pemuda yang ahli teknologi itu. Shalnark meraih tangan Kurapika dan Feitan menyingkir sambil mendesis kesal.

"Sekarang dengarkan…," Kuroro kembali pada posisinya, membiarkan darah di wajahnya begitu saja. "Seperti yang bisa kalian lihat…bagaimana Si Pengguna Rantai benar-benar mahir dalam kemampuan seperti itu. Dengan tipe Nen-nya yang khusus, Dowsing Chain-nya dapat melacak benda yang hilang dan Holy Chain-nya dapat menyembuhkan luka. Dan aku bertaruh masih ada lagi…," ia berhenti sejenak, seolah ia melakukannya untuk menegaskan pernyataan penting yang akan diucapkannya kemudian. "Aku ingin dia bergabung dengan Gen'ei Ryodan untuk saat ini. Kemampuannya akan sangat bermanfaat."

Seperti yang telah diperkirakan Kuroro, hanya satu protes dari Nobunaga, samurai yang keras kepala, yang akan sulit ditangani, tanpa menyebutkan empat orang lagi yang menunjukkan penolakan mereka : Machi, Phinx, Feitan dan Franklin. Empat orang yang tersisa yaitu Shalnark, Shizuku, Coltopi dan Bonorenof tetap diam, mungkin tengah memikirkan keputusan mereka.

"Yah, Danchou. Aku punya…semacam firasat," Machi berkata.

Kuroro tahu bahwa firasat Machi bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh. "Apakah itu firasat yang buruk?"

Wanita tua itu sedikit menaikkan alis matanya. "Tidak seburuk itu. Tapi, akan sangat berpengaruh bagi kita." Machi menghentikan ucapannya, memalingkan wajah, merenung. "…Kukira begitu."

Nobunaga menatapnya, tapi ia tahu firasat temannya itu tidak salah. Saat itu Machi pernah memberitahu Nobunaga bahwa Danchou mereka mungkin menginginkan Si Pengguna Rantai untuk bergabung. Dan sekarang, kondisi ini membuktikannya.

"Keberadaannya di sini mengancam nyawamu, Danchou," Phinx memperingatkan.

"Lagipula, dialah orang yang telah mengalahkan Ubo," Franklin menambahkan. Feitan tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi matanya menunjukkan jutaan protes.

Lalu kuroro berbalik kepada lima orang lainnya yang terlihat patuh padanya, atau setidaknya tidak memiliki penolakan apapun. Shalnark mengangkat bahunya. "Jika itu keputusanmu, baiklah. Lagipula kita tak bisa membunuhnya sekarang, kita pun tak bisa membiarkannya kabur." Shizuku mengangguk; begitu pula halnya dengan Coltopi dan Bonorenof.

"Jadi…lima lawan lima," Kuroro mengangkat tangannya ke dagunya.

"Enam lawan lima, Bajingan!"

Kuroro menoleh ke pemilik suara itu. "Aku keberatan," Kurapika bicara dengan enggan. Dari semua keributan itu, dengan protes keras Nobunaga dan ketidaksetujuan dari yang lainnya, Si Kuruta tidak ikut serta sebelumnya. "Lagipula apa yang kalian inginkan dariku? Aku lebih baik mati daripada bergabung dengan Laba-laba!"

Lagi-lagi Shalnark dan Machi melihat seulas senyum senang di wajah Danchou mereka. Sepertinya dia sering memperlihatkan raut wajah seperti itu sejak dia kembali; setiap kali Si Kuruta yang liar menunjukkan sikapnya yang berani.

"Kau belum memahami situasi ini, ya?" Kuroro menatap pemuda itu. "Kau tak bisa bertarung melawan kami. Dan suka atau tidak, aku tetap menempatkanmu di dalam Gen'ei Ryodan." Ia beralih kepada teman-temannya. "Setiap lengan dan kaki mematuhi perintah. Jika aku mengatakannya seperti itu, apakah masih ada yang mau protes?"

Setelah Kuroro mengatakan hal itu, tinggallah Nobunaga yang masih menampakkan ketidaksetujuannya. Dia hanya menatap kosong sebelum akhirnya berteriak, "Si Pengguna Rantai itu membunuh Ubo!"

Kuroro memejamkan matanya, merasa jengkel. Franklin, yang lelah menahan samurai yang terus meronta dan ingin mencegah Danchou-nya hilang kendali, akhirnya memukul Nobunaga hingga tak sadarkan diri. Teman-temannya menyaksikan dan menghela napas bosan, berbicara satu sama lain. "Tak aneh kenapa ia berteman dekat dengan Ubo; keduanya benar-benar pasangan yang berisik."

'Jadi itu pria yang dibicarakan Gon? Orang yang menangisi kematian raksasa itu?' tanpa sadar Kurapika mengamati.

"Franklin, aku baru saja akan memberitahumu untuk melakukan itu. Aku akan mengurus Nobunaga nanti. Sekarang…" Kuroro menatap Si Kuruta, kali ini tatapannya mengancam. "Bergabung…atau mati."

"Mati," jawab Kurapika pendek tanpa mengambil waktu sedetik pun untuk berpikir. Dia tak akan mau bergabung dengan Ryodan.

Kuroro menghela napas. Ia dapat melakukan apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu jika nyawanya tidak tergantung pada situasi Nen. Ia harus mencoba cara lain. "Coltopi, apakah mata itu masih di sana?"

Mendengar hal itu, Kurapika mmebeku. 'Tak mungkin…'

Sosok berambut biru itu mengangguk dan menghilang ke sudut ruangan. Setelah beberapa saat, ia muncul kembali dengan tabung kaca kecil, dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah mengapung di dalamnya. Ia menyerahkannya pada Kuroro.

"Ini—" Kuroro mengangkat tabung itu, "Adalah Mata Kuruta yang asli. Apa yang kau lihat dan apa yang dimenangkan Nostrad dari pelelangan di York Shin waktu itu adalah tiruan yang dibuat oleh Nen Coltopi." Kuroro menunjukkan rasa puas di nada suaranya.

Terlihat jelas tubuh Kurapika gemetar, mata merahnya segera berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Ia mempererat kepalan tangannya, benci melihat bola mata sukunya berada di tangan Laba-laba. Dulu, bahkan pada bola mata yang ia percayai adalah asli, ia tetap menyerahkannya pada Neon Nostrad saat kondisi saat itu memaksa Kurapika untuk melakukannya. Melepaskan bola mata sukunya kepada anak yang manja dan egois adalah satu cerita, tapi lain ceritanya saat melihat bola mata itu berada di tangan Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan.

"Berikan itu padaku," Kurapika berkata dengan geram.

"Bergabunglah," Kuroro memaksa. "Dan apakah kau tidak mau tahu di mana bola mata sukumu berada? Akulah yang menjualnya ke pasar gelap. Aku punya lebih banyak petunjuk daripada dirimu." Melihat keraguan pemuda itu, Kuroro mengambil tindakan lain. Ia membuka tabungnya dan mengambil salah satu bola mata dari dalam tabung itu, dan memegangnya di antara jarinya. Mata Kurapika membelalak.

"Aku akan menghancurkannya sekarang jika kau menolak tawaranku sekali lagi," suara Kuroro yang dingin menembus ke dalam hati Kurapika. "Pilihlah…hai keturunan Kuruta yang terakhir."

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please… ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : ROOFTOP

ISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

bonbonpich (for the original fic)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kuroro recovered from Kurapika's judgment chain's conditions. The two met by coincidence. Due to some nen condition, Kuroro couldn't kill Kurapika right away, so he took the boy in Genei Ryodan instead.

GENRE :

Drama & Angst

WARNING :

Shounen-ai. An Indonesian version for The Sun Also Shines at Night by bonbonpich, one of my favorite fic!^^

.

Happy reading! ^^

.

.

**CHAPTER 2 : ROOFTOP**

Nobunaga, yang sudah sadar kembali dan melihat tidak ada Si Kuruta, mampu mengendalikan amarahnya sedikit lebih baik. Walaupun raut wajahnya mengejang saat diberitahu bahwa objek kemarahannya berada di lantai lain bangunan itu.

"Danchou...satu pertanyaan," samurai itu berkata.

Pria yang disebut Danchou pun mengangguk.

"Waktu itu di York Shin, kau menyebutkan bahwa aku bisa membunuhnya. Setelah kau benar-benar terbebas dari Nen-nya, apakah aku masih bisa membunuhnya?"

Kuroro terdiam sejenak, lalu menunjukkan seulas senyum lembut di wajahnya. "Tentu."

"Tapi...Danchou. Apakah dia harus menjadi salah satu dari kita? Kita telah menangkapnya, jadi dia seorang tawanan. Oleh karena itu, kita bisa memanfaatkannya saja."

"Cara ini lebih mudah." Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu mengangkat tiga jarinya untuk menekankan pernyataannya. "Pertama, seperti yang kukatakan, kemampuannya berguna. Kita telah kehilangan Ubogin dan Pakunoda; kita harus melakukan pergantian posisi. Kedua, jika kita tak bisa menjadikannya bagian dari kelompok kita, kita bisa membunuhnya saja nanti; tentu aku harus mencuri kemampuannya terlebih dahulu. Ketiga, kelanjutan dari yang kedua, jika dia harus dibunuh, aku akan mengambil matanya. Kau tahu seberapa besar nilainya bola mata Suku Kuruta. Orang-orang di luar sana akan terkejut jika mereka tahu ada sepasang mata lagi di samping 36 pasang mata yang mereka ketahui."

Para anggota Laba-laba terperangah. Bagi mereka, pernyataan terakhir itu terdengar lebih seperti Danchou mereka yang biasa. 'Jadi jika semuanya tidak terkendali, dia akan memenggal kepala pemuda itu dan menjadikannya harta atau menjualnya ke pasar gelap.'

Nobunaga masih memasang raut wajah tak setuju. Kuroro tersenyum padanya dengan meyakinkan.

"Kenapa cemas, Nobunaga? Kau tahu dia tak punya kesempatan untuk melawan kita. Percayalah padaku; dia tak akan pernah menyerang kita, karena kita akan mengejar teman-temannya jika itu sampai terjadi." Setelah pernyataan ini, Kuroro memberi Nobunaga tatapan peringatan lagi. "Tapi jangan berpikir untuk melukainya juga, dia pun bisa balik menyerang untuk mempertahankan diri. Itu adalah syarat yang akhirnya dia ajukan."

Samurai itu tak bisa berhenti gelisah.

"Pikirkan saja, Nobu. Ini jalan untuk balas dendam. Menjadikannya bagian dari kita akan membuat hidupnya seperti neraka. Itu akan membuatnya menderita lebih dari apapun. Kematian terlalu mudah, terlalu nyaman untuknya," ucap Kuroro lagi. Dan kali ini, dengan sabar ia menunggu reaksi anak buahnya itu.

"Hh...sepertinya tidak ada cara yang membuatku bisa mengubah pikiranmu. Jika kita membiarkannya keluar dari pengawasan kita, hidupmu akan dipertaruhkan, dan kami benci merasakan bahwa Laba-laba kehilangan kepalanya," samurai itu bergumam.

Kuroro, bersama dengan yang lainnya, menghela napas lega saat perdebatan ini sepertinya akan berakhir.

"Dan...satu hal lagi. Tinggal berapa banyak yang kita punya? Aku bertaruh kita kehilangan banyak untuk membayar Si Pengangkat Nen?" Kuroro memunculkan topik lain.

"Benar, Danchou, tidak banyak yang kita punya," jawab Phinks.

"Kita harus segera mencuri lagi," kata Kuroro, lalu ia berbalik menghadap ke seluruh anak buahnya. "Baiklah, kita sudahi untuk hari ini. Beristirahatlah, semuanya. Aku akan datang dengan beberapa rencana besok." Kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ucapan 'terima kasih' tak pernah disebutkan di antara pemimpin dan anak buahnya. Para pengikutnya itu lebih dari ingin melayani pemimpin mereka. Dan satu hal yang mereka tahu betul adalah kata-kata tidak berguna, karena bagi mereka, rasa terima kasih tak penting untuk ditunjukkan, tapi hanya saat hal itu ada.

"Bagus dia kembali tapi aku masih tak bisa memahaminya. Aku benci memikirkan bahwa Si Pengguna Rantai akan menjadi salah satu dari kita," Nobunaga mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Dan seseorang berkata bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memahami Danchou mereka secara keseluruhan.

"Tidakkah itu jelas?" Machi mulai bicara. "Cara Danchou memaksa untuk memiliki Si Pengguna Rantai menjadi salah satu dari kita tak peduli bagaimanapun pemuda itu menolak, sama seperti saat kau memaksa dua orang anak itu untuk bergabung dengan kita waktu itu."

"Apa?" Nobunaga menatap Machi tak mengerti.

Machi meliriknya sekilas lalu menambahkan, "Itulah kenapa aku punya firasat Danchou menginginkan Si Pengguna Rantai di kelompok kita."

"Orang yang nekat memang cukup mempesona," komentar Shalnark, membuatnya dipelototi oleh Nobunaga. "Kalau begitu...ayo kita tidur," ia mengakhiri diskusi itu, menghindari keributan lain yang mungkin terjadi.

.

.

Sosok berbaju hitam menaiki anak tangga yang gelap, menuju ke beberapa kamar di gudang yang terbengkalai itu. Dia memikirkan kembali keputusannya. Akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah. Kuroro cukup terkejut dan hampir tak percaya meskipun ia sendiri yang menawarkan kesepakatan itu; dan cara pemuda itu mengangguk patuh bahkan hanya sekilas ketika Kuroro memaksa akan menghancurkan mata Suku Kuruta.

Pemuda itu sebenarnya setuju hanya karena sepasang Mata Merah. Tentu saja, untuk berjaga-jaga, Kuroro menambahkan bahwa Geng Laba-laba akan mengincar teman-temannya, dua orang anak itu, pria yang bermulut besar, dan seorang hunter pemusik bertubuh kecil. Dia memiliki ponsel Si Kuruta, dengan semua nomor mereka di dalamnya sehingga akan mudah melacak mereka.

Bayangan Si Pemuda Kuruta yang gemetar kapanpun kata 'teman' dimunculkan, masih melekat di benak Kuroro.

Setidaknya Kuroro tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia kagum dengan cara pemuda itu mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangan, dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke atas. Setelah Kuroro memberinya tabung berisi mata dengan warna membara itu, Mata Merah pemuda itu hanya tertuju pada mata yang dipegangnya. Kuroro menyuruhnya pergi ke lantai atas dan meninggalkan pesan sebelum pemuda itu pergi.

"Jika kau berpikir untuk bunuh diri, kau tahu tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikan kami."

Kuroro tahu, mengangguk dengan patuh tidak berarti Si Pengguna Rantai sudah mengajukan diri kepada Genei Ryodan. Singkatnya dia tak punya pilihan lain; harga diri dan martabatnya bukanlah hal kedua yang penting setelah teman-temannya. Tapi hal penting ketiga setelah Mata Merah sukunya.

Ada cukup kamar di gudang ini. Setiap anggota bebas memilih kamar manapun untuk mereka tinggali sementara ini. Sayangnya, Kurapika, anggota baru Geng Laba-laba, atau setidaknya menurut pertimbangan pemimpin geng itu, tidak memiliki kebebasan itu. Dia diberikan kamar tertentu.

Setelah Kuroro mencuci mukanya dengan beberapa botol air minum, sedikit meringis karena sayatan di pipinya, ia melangkah menuju ke kamar itu.

Gagang pintu kamar itu sudah lama rusak, dan pintunya dibiarkan sedikit terbuka. Kuroro baru saja akan mendorongnya tapi ia berhenti saat melihat sesuatu di balik pintu yang terbuka, yang membuatnya tak ingin mengganggu momen itu. Jadi Kuroro tetap berada di sana, dalam diam, menyaksikan apa yang ada di hadapannya melalui ambang pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Di balik pintu itu, terdapat sebuah kamar luas yang temaram dan jendela besar.

Si Pemuda Kuruta duduk di kusen jendela yang rusak dan terbuka, sebelah kakinya di tepi jendela itu, sementara yang satunya lagi menapak di lantai. Dia sudah melepaskan baju luarnya dan sekarang hanya mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna ungu muda dan celana panjang hijau muda. Dengan pakaian berwarna muda seperti itu ditambah dengan kulit pucatnya yang terlihat di bawah sinar bulan. Kuroro menatap pemandangan menarik yang diciptakan Si Pengguna Rantai.

Sementara itu, Kurapika tidak menyadari seseorang sedang menatapnya. Auranya lembut dan hampir kabur. Pasti itulah alasan yang membuatnya tak merasakan kehadiran Kuroro, tambah lagi pria itu menggunakan Hatsu untuk berjaga-jaga. Kuroro mencatat bahwa Kurapika hampir benar-benar lengah. Kuroro mengamati sosok rapuh itu dan wajahnya. Matanya masih berwarna merah, tapi warna merah yang lebih lembut, sekarang menatap sedih ke luar jendela yang tak berkaca. Kuroro ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Tubuh kita, bermandikan cahaya matahari dan bulan. Angin, yang meniup kulit kita. Tolong kuatkan aku...untuk membalaskan dendam Suku Kuruta, yang semurni embun...beri mereka kedamaian abadi di dalam jiwanya."

Kuroro mendengarkan doa pemuda itu. Entah mengapa perasaan yang ia rasakan di sana, seperti memandangi aset yang baru saja dicurinya. Seperti ketika ia memandangi bola mata Suku Kuruta yang dimilikinya lima tahun yang lalu. Entah bagaimana, kali ini, rasanya berbeda...bahkan jauh berbeda. Kuroro tak bisa menjelaskannya. Dan dia selalu suka melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Untuk sejenak, Kuroro menghela napas. 'Yah, aku tak bisa berdiri di sini selamanya.' Dia perlu membaringkan tubuhnya karena merasa lelah. Kuroro pun membuka pintu itu.

Tidak seperti yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya, Si Pirang tidak langsung menoleh padanya, tapi dengan perlahan dan terlihat lelah ia berbalik ke arah Kuroro. Walau begitu, dugaan Kuroro tidak terbukti salah seluruhnya karena tatapan kosong itu berubah menjadi tatapan sakit hati terhadapnya. Dan Si Pemuda Kuruta langsung bersikap defensif. Entah mengapa dosis obat yang diberikan padanya masih berpengaruh; dia hanya bisa berjalan.

"Kau bilang tadi adalah akhir diskusi hari ini," kata Si Kuruta datar.

"Ya, begitulah." Kuroro menutup pintu di belakangnya dan Kurapika pun gelisah. "Kau bisa tidur di sana." Pria itu memberi isyarat dengan matanya ke arah kasur lipat yang tergeletak di dekat dinding. Kemudian ia mengambil kasur yang lain dari dalam lemari, menepuk debunya, dan meletakkannya di seberang kasur yang satunya, hanya di sisi berlawanan dari kamar yang luas itu.

Kurapika memandanginya diam-diam, meragukan tindakan Kuroro. Kuroro sepertinya mengenal tempat ini dengan baik.

"Kita sudahi hari ini, oke?" sambil berkata begitu Kuroro pun duduk bersandar di dinding, dan menghadap Si Kuruta yang berada di seberangnya. Selimut menutupi tubuh pria itu yang duduk dengan posisi bersila.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" suara Kurapika menunjukkan ketidaksabaran.

"Tidurlah." Kuroro mendongak padanya, dengan cara bicara seperti ketika mereka bertemu di restoran saat itu. Sikapnya membuat Kurapika emosi.

"Apa! Di sini!" ucap Kurapika tak percaya.

"Ini kamarku...," jelas Kuroro.

"Baik, aku keluar dari sini! Lagipula, masih ada cukup kamar-"

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk tinggal...dan tidur DI SINI. Mengertilah, aku harus mencegahmu melarikan diri."

"Ada sepuluh replika gedung ini di sekitar sini. Anak buahmu yang rambutnya seperti pengepel lantai itu akan tahu jika aku melarikan diri. Bukankah itu alasannya kau membiarkanku sendiri di sini?"

"Aku memerintahkanmu...untuk tidur di sini," Kuroro mengulangi ucapannya dengan sabar. "Biasanya, para anggota Ryodan bebas pergi ke manapun mereka mau kecuali aku menghubungi mereka untuk rapat, membicarakan rencana pencurian. Coltopi maupun yang lainnya tidak akan bersama kami selamanya, tapi..." Kuroro menunjuk Si Kuruta. "Kau...harus berada dalam pengawasanku mulai dari sekarang. Jadi biasakanlah dirimu."

Kurapika terperangah dan merasa kecewa. 'Tuhan, toleransilah yang aku butuhkan.'

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika mengucek matanya dengan letih. Tidurnya tak nyenyak...bahkan sebenarnya, dia tidak tidur sama sekali. Semalam, Kuroro tidur dalam posisi bersila menghadapnya. Pria itu menggunakan En. Kurapika tahu bahwa jika dia tidak bergerak dalam jarak yang dekat, Kuroro tak akan bergeming. Lagipula, kamar ini tidaklah sekecil itu, dan tampak jelas sekali bahwa Kuroro sedang tidur. Bagaimanapun juga, tidur bersama musuh bahkan di dalam kamar yang luas adalah cerita lain, berbeda dengan duduk bersebelahan dalam satu mobil yang sempit.

Kurapika sempat tertidur sebentar walaupun gelisah. Ia terbangun saat merasakan sebuah tendangan pelan di kakinya. Mata pemuda itu pun terbuka dan melihat Kuroro di atasnya. Kuroro hanya menyampirkan mantel berbulunya di bahu. Dan rambut hitamnya, tersisir rapi ke belakang, memberinya penampilan khas Pemimpin Genei Ryodan.

"Pagi," ia menyapa Kurapika yang masih setengah sadar hanya dengan satu kata, namun hal itu sudah cukup untuk bisa menyadarkan Kurapika sepenuhnya. Kuroro melihat mata pemuda itu masih merah, sejak kemarin. Tapi kali ini ditambah dengan garis hitam di bawah matanya.

Kuroro melemparkan handuk dan beberapa pakaian kepada Kurapika. Kurapika tahu semua barang itu adalah hasil mencuri, tapi dia tak bisa menolak saat Kuroro mulai memerintahkannya untuk berganti pakaian. Dan pakaian yang dikenakan Kurapika sejak kemarin mulai tak nyaman dipakai; sebenarnya dia tak sabar untuk segera mandi. Terlebih lagi, Kurapika berencana untuk tidak menyentuh baju khas sukunya hingga dia mampu melepaskan dirinya dari Genei Ryodan.

.

.

Jika ada satu informasi yang tidak Kurapika miliki tentang Geng Laba-laba, mungkin tentang bagaimana mereka hidup saat tidak sedang merencanakan pencurian. Kurapika setengah membayangkan, mereka akan membunuh untuk bersenang-senang, mengagumi barang-barang hasil curian, menghabiskan uang untuk membeli apa yang mereka inginkan tapi belum tentu dibutuhkan.

Tapi ketika Kurapika melihatnya, tak ada satupun dari semua kemungkinan yang ia bayangkan itu terjadi.

Mereka hanya bermain kartu, berjalan-jalan atau berlatih Nen, dan membicarakan hal-hal biasa seolah mereka adalah orang-orang yang memiliki hidup yang normal. Beberapa orang dari mereka, seperti manusia mumi itu dan pemuda dengan rambut yang terlihat seperti pengepel lantai bisa hanya duduk diam di tempat yang sama seharian.

Setidaknya dengan begitu, semua tidak terlihat berada di luar kendali. Kurapika pun hanya perlu menerima dan membiasakan diri dengan kenyataan bahwa Ryodan hidup dari hasil mencuri, baik itu makanan, barang-barang kebutuhan mereka maupun di luar itu.

Kecuali Nobunaga yang memiliki dendam terhadapnya, anggota Geng Laba-laba lainnya terlihat baik-baik saja dengan keberadaan Kurapika. Di samping itu, entah bagaimana Shalnark terlihat...berbeda. Pemuda yang memiliki tampang tak berdosa itu selalu memulai percakapan lebih dulu dengan Kurapika, bahkan mengajaknya bergabung dalam kegiatan apapun yang tengah mereka lakukan. Tapi Shalnark selalu mundur saat dia menerima tatapan tajam sebagai jawabannya. Lagipula mereka adalah Geng Laba-laba, orang-orang yang akan sangat dibenci Kurapika tak peduli betapa normalnya mereka tanpa kegiatan penyerangan.

Lalu, satu-satunya hal terburuk bagi Kurapika hari itu adalah...bau darah ketika Hisoka akhirnya menampakkan diri. Tidak ada darah maupun bekasnya di pakaian pesulap itu, tapi bau anyir darah menyelimutinya. Hisoka menyapa mereka dengan sopan kemudian undur diri ke tempatnya yang biasa, dan mulai membangun tumpukan kartu yang membentuk piramid, seketika tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Dia belum melawanku, mungkin itulah sebabnya dia keluar mencari orang lain, dan pasti jumlahnya banyak," Kuroro menjelaskan pada Kurapika yang sudah merasa mual karena bau darah itu. Kurapika tidak menoleh, tapi memicingkan matanya saat pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Karena aku harus mengurusmu lebih dulu."

Jadi dialah penyebabnya, sehingga Hisoka harus mencari orang lain untuk melampiaskan nafsu membunuhnya daripada bertarung dengan Pemimpin Laba-laba.

Kuroro menyadari bahwa Kurapika hanya diam. 'Aku pikir...aku mengharapkannya untuk membalas...' Kemudian Kuroro merasakan seseorang sedang menatapnya, ia pun menoleh pada Hisoka. Pesulap itu tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya, tapi dari raut wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, Kuroro bisa mengatakan bahwa Hisoka tetap akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. 'Cepat atau lambat aku harus berurusan dengannya lagi,' pikir Kuroro, lalu perhatiannya kembali beralih pada Kurapika yang terdengar bergerak. Kurapika melangkah pergi untuk menemukan sudut yang berada paling jauh dari anggota Laba-laba lainnya dan duduk di sana, diam, berpikir, dan bertoleransi atas apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tindakan Kurapika yang menunjukkan betapa konservatif dirinya terbukti sia-sia ketika Kuroro mulai melangkah menghampirinya.

'Sial. Apa aku benar-benar harus berada dalam pengawasannya sepanjang waktu?' Maka Kurapika memilih untuk bicara lebih dulu. "Katamu kau akan memberitahuku di mana semua bola mata Suku Kuruta itu berada."

"Benar, biar kujelaskan." Kuroro duduk di dekat Si Kuruta. "Aku menjual semuanya ke pasar gelap seperti yang mungkin sudah kau perkirakan sebelumnya. Kita bisa mulai dari sana, tapi tentu saja setelah kita mendapatkan apa yang telah hilang. Pertama, kita perlu banyak merampok. Lalu kita akan mencari mata sukumu nanti. Mungkin saja berada di banyak tempat di seluruh dunia, tapi kita tak akan mencarinya di tempat yang tak mungkin kita datangi. Mustahil mengumpulkan semuanya."

"Kenapa kau bilang 'kita'? Beritahu saja aku dan aku akan mencarinya sendiri," Kurapika memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Perlukah kuingatkan kau bahwa aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melarikan diri?" Kuroro berhenti sejenak lalu tiba-tiba tersesat dalam pikirannya. 'Jadi aku harus membawanya bersamaku sepanjang waktu?' Kuroro tidak tahu akan membutuhkan waktu berapa lama untuk menemukan cara agar bisa mengangkat kutukan Nen itu seluruhnya. Dia percaya dia tak akan begitu beruntung seperti sebelumnya untuk bisa segera menemukan seorang Pengangkat Nen lagi. Dan bahkan jika dia menemukannya, mungkin tidak akan begitu berpengaruh. Satu hal yang mulai diragukan Kuroro adalah mungkin tak ada peluang untuk bisa mengangkat Nen itu selama kebencian Kurapika terhadapnya masih begitu dalam.

Mata Kurapika bersinar bahkan warnanya akan lebih merah, jika itu memungkinkan. Dia sudah bersumpah di hadapan kuburan sukunya bahwa dia akan membawa mata mereka kembali, semuanya, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Dia bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk pergi bahkan hingga ke neraka di bumi ini jika itu berarti dia akan berhasil membawa kembali semua mata itu. Tempat-tempat yang terkenal tak mungkin didatangi tak akan menghalangi jalannya.

'Begitu kuat tekadnya,' Kuroro hanya menyeringai. "Tanamkan di benakmu bahwa kami semua mengetahui kelemahanmu, jadi jangan coba-coba lari, lagipula kupikir kau bukanlah orang seperti itu. Tapi jika kau melakukannya, kami akan memburumu dan tak akan ragu untuk langsung membunuhmu begitu kami menemukanmu." Kuroro berhenti sejenak, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel dan berbalik menyamping. "Rahasiamu mungkin tak akan terungkap jika kau tetap merahasiakannya dari teman-temanmu. Kenapa kau beritahu mereka nanti?"

'Mereka ingin sekali membantuku keluar dari sini.'

"Di kelompok ini, kami tahu permukaan dari kemampuan masing-masing anggota, tapi tidak kartu kemenangannya. Bahkan kepercayaan bukan masalah di sini."

'Aku tak punya penyesalan...hanya merekalah teman yang aku percaya.'

.

.

Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba berencana untuk merampok dua mansion sekaligus. Dia mengincar Mansion Rofilet dan Dolinku, dua mafia terkaya di York Shin, yang tidak muncul dalam pelelangan yang mereka rampok waktu itu. Mereka ada tujuh orang : Shalnark, Machi, Shizuku, Phinx, dan Feitan. Karena Kuroro tidak ingin terlalu menarik perhatian, dan lagipula kali ini bukanlah perampokan yang besar, dia hanya memerintahkan beberapa tugas.

"Hari ini, beberapa kelompok mafia akan berkumpul di sini untuk mengadakan rapat kecil rahasia, mereka akan membawa serta benda-benda langka dan berharga untuk mereka banggakan. Pada jam dua belas, mereka akan keluar ke ruang makan, kemudian pergi ke aula. Ambil apapun yang berharga, lenyapkan siapapun yang melihat wajahmu. Ingatlah bahwa mafia itu percaya kita sudah mati, dan kita tak ingin mendapat masalah jika mereka sampai mengikuti kita." Itulah semua yang diberitahukan Kuroro pada para anak buahnya.

"Kau hanya merampok di sini. Tak bisakah kau menyisakan nyawa orang-orang itu?" Keenam anggota Geng Laba-laba tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar interupsi Kurapika. Mereka menoleh pada Kuroro, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi pria itu. Shalnark sudah bisa mengira reaksinya, dan dia benar. Dia tak melewatkan senyum geli yang nampak di wajah Kuroro sebelum mengabaikan Si Kuruta dan melanjutkan perintahnya.

Ketika Kurapika tidak berhenti protes, Nobunaga melemparkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Kuroro menghentikan mereka dengan membiarkan anak buahnya berpencar untuk bertindak sesuai dengan rencana sebelum mereka mulai membuat keributan.

Dan Kurapika sendiri pergi bersama Kuroro dan Shalnark. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam mansion. Kurapika berusaha berjalan lebih dulu dan memukul para penjaga hingga tak sadarkan diri sebelum Kuroro dan Shalnark membunuh mereka. Keduanya menatap Kurapika dengan bingung, tapi mereka bisa menebak maksud pemuda itu.

"Kurapika, kita tidak akan membunuh siapapun jika mereka tidak melihat kita," Shalnark tersenyum ramah sambil menempatkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Kurapika. Kurapika langsung tersentak menjauh dan memberinya tatapan peringatan. Shalnark menoleh pada Kuroro dengan gelisah, tapi pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu mengisyaratkan mereka untuk berjalan kembali.

Kemudian mereka berhasil masuk ke salah satu ruangan, memutuskan untuk diam di loteng terbuka di daerah yang tak terlihat dan menunggu di sana. Kurapika menjaga jarak dari Kuroro dan Shalnark sambil duduk di sudut yang tertutupi bayangan. Saat mendengarkan suara tawa menakutkan dari para mafia yang sedang membual dan memamerkan harta mereka, raut wajah Shalnark berubah dan mulai bicara,

"Mereka belum berubah, Danchou. Itulah kenapa aku tidak menyukai mereka. Memisahkan diri kita dari mereka memang jalan terbaik," Shalnark menghela napas.

Entah mengapa, pernyataan Shalnark menarik perhatian Kurapika. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah Kuroro dan Shalnark. 'Jadi, mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan rahasia dengan mafia seperti dugaan dugaan orang, itulah kenapa mereka bisa banyak tahu mengenai berita di kalangan mafia.'

"Aku bertaruh mereka masih membunuh untuk bersenang-senang, dan masih tidur dengan sebelah mata terbuka, dasar orang-orang ini," tambah Shalnark yang kali ini, kata-katanya membuat Kurapika emosi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu, bukankah kalian sama seperti mereka?"

Shalnark dan Kuroro menoleh menatapnya. Kuroro hanya tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan kerumunan itu, membiarkan Shalnark menghadapinya. "Tidak, tidak sama...kami-" Sebelum Shalnark bisa mengatakan semuanya, Kuroro menaikkan sebelah tangannya untuk menghentikan pemuda itu dan mengisyaratkan untuk melihat ke ruangan yang ada di bawah. Kelompok mafia itu tengah bergerak keluar.

Pandangan Kurapika tertuju pada kedua Laba-laba itu, yang sekarang mengabaikan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan fokus pada hal lain.

'Apa yang tidak sama...?'

.

.

Kurapika tidak tahu bisa bertahan berapa lama untuk tidak mati karena tekanan darah tinggi. Perampokan itu mudah. Tapi ketika mereka bertemu dengan kelompok lain, dia melihat kenapa Kuroro membagi kelompoknya. Saat yang lainnya datang ke tempat pertemuan, semua yang bisa dirasakan Kurapika adalah bau darah, terutama dari ketiga pria yang bernama Phinx, Feitan dan Nobunaga.

Meski situasinya begitu, Kurapika tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terbakar emosi. Dan Nobunaga, melihat mata pemuda itu dan bagaimana dia mengepalkan tangannya, mengajukan sebuah tantangan. Kuroro menghela napas sambil menyeret Si Kuruta agar menjauh dan memberitahu yang lain untuk pergi lebih dulu, sementara dia menangani Si Kuruta yang sangat marah.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Kalian menodai dunia ini," kata Kurapika dingin.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke tempat persembunyian, setelah selesai merampok mansion kedua. Untuk kedua kalinya, Kuroro mengijinkan masing-masing kelompok melakukan pekerjaan mereka sendiri dan kembali ke tempat persembunyian.

"Suatu hari nanti, mereka akan mengejarmu lagi," pemuda itu menambahkan.

"Seperti yang kaulakukan?" jawab Kuroro datar. "Tapi mereka tak akan melakukannya, mereka sudah membatalkan rencana mengejar orang-orang yang aslinya berasal dari Ryuuseigai." Suasana hening sejenak, Kuroro melirik Kurapika yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Jadi kau masih berpikir untuk membalaskan dendam sukumu?"

Kurapika tidak menoleh, matanya fokus ke depan. "Kau bodoh bertanya begitu, itu tujuan seumur hidupku."

Kuroro tertawa pelan. "Kuberi tahu kau satu hal. Balas dendam...adalah jalan keluar yang buruk untukmu, Kuruta. Aku bertaruh banyak yang berkata begitu padamu." Dan dari ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Kurapika, Kuroro tahu dia benar. "Kau membunuh Ubogin sebagai pembalasan, lalu Nobunaga ingin balas dendam padamu. Itu berlangsung terus tanpa ada akhirnya."

"Sebenarnya tujuanku adalah untuk memusnahkan kalian. Aku akan menemukan semua orang yang berkaitan denganmu dan juga membinasakan mereka." Mata Kurapika, kali ini terlihat sedingin es daripada terbakar amarah. Itu hal baru bagi Kuroro.

"Benarkah? Aku ragu kau bisa melakukannya," ejek Kuroro; namun kali ini dia menyaksikan tekad yang tak tergoyahkan di mata pemuda itu.

.

.

Dia marah, marah tanpa henti. Dia merasa seperti ingin mencabik pria yang ada di hadapannya sekarang menjadi serpihan.

Sebelum mereka kembali ke tempat persembunyian, Kuroro tiba-tiba memiliki rencana baru. Dia menugasi Kurapika perampokan lain yang akan diadakan di pelelangan yang berlokasi di beberapa blok jauhnya dari Gedung Sun Beach. Kali ini Kuroro secara spesifik menyebutkan benda tertentu yang harus diambil Kurapika untuknya, dengan alasan Kurapika tidak menyentuh apapun dari mansion.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya," Kurapika berdiri di tempatnya.

"Apa aku harus mengancammu setiap kali aku memberimu perintah? Bahwa Geng Laba-laba akan mengejar teman-temanmu."

"Brengsek."

"Lakukan saja. Dengan kemampuan seperti itu, akan mudah untukmu." Kuroro mengeluarkan Buku Skill-nya. "Kita masuk." Lalu pria itu membalik halaman tertentu.

Mata Merah Kurapika berkedip beberapa kali saat mereka menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan yang tiba-tiba dan keadaan sekitarnya yang berbeda. Dia merasakan pria lain di sampingnya. Kuroro, menutup Buku Skill-nya lalu bersandar ke dinding. Kurapika menatapnya, 'Pasti dia menggunakan semacam kekuatan berpindah tempat, dengan buku itu?'

"Buku Skill, aku bisa mencuri Nen dan menguncinya di dalam buku ini, lalu mengeluarkannya untuk digunakan kapan saja." Kurapika menatapnya diam-diam, penasaran kenapa pria itu harus memberitahukan tentang kemampuannya. "Lakukan tugasmu." Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba memberi perintah pada Kurapika sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan tetap diam di tempatnya. "Beberapa blok di lantai memiliki alarm keamanan yang akan berbunyi jika sesuatu mendarat di atasnya, kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."

Kurapika menghela napas dan memeriksa sekeliling tempat itu, melihat benda-benda lelang dalam cahaya yang remang-remang. Beberapa terkumpul di pojok ruangan itu, beberapa bendal lagi ada di atas meja. Selebihnya ada di dalam kotak kaca di atas penyangga berukuran kecil. Dia berada di ruang keamanan. Dengan dowsing chain-nya, Kurapika mulai mencari bagian mana dari lantai itu yang bisa dipijak. Tanpa perlu banyak usaha, dengan mudahnya Kurapika menemukan apa yang harus dicarinya. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia mencapainya. Ketika Kurapika baru saja akan pergi, matanya tertuju pada sesuatu.

Kuroro, memperhatikan reaksi Kurapika yang aneh, bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Benda itu adalah sesuatu yang langsung dikenali Kurapika. Di antara semua benda di ruangan itu, itulah benda terkecil yang menarik perhatiannya. Kurapika menjatuhkan benda-benda yang harus ia ambil dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung menghampiri apa yang ditujunya, menabrak beberapa benda tapi dia tak peduli.

"Hey." suara Kuroro hanya seperti suara background dalam pikiran Kurapika.

Kurapika berlutut dan melihat benda itu dalam jarak yang lebih dekat. Itu adalah sebuah anting, mirip dengan anting yang ia kenakan di telinga kirinya. Wajahnya memucat ketika Mata Merah-nya terbelalak. Rasa mual naik ke kepalanya dan dia kesulitan bernapas. Kurapika mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menutupi wajahnya, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menggapai anting itu. Dalam pandangan Kurapika, tak ada yang dilihatnya selain anting itu. Dia tak mendengar apapun, bahkan suara alarm keamanan yang mulai berbunyi beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Di luar, suara alarm itu hampir memekakkan telinga. Kuroro menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, namun ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap tenang. "Kau mengacaukan segalanya." Tak ada jawaban, maka Kuroro bergerak dengan cepat ke ruangan itu dan menarik bahu Si Kuruta. "Bangunlah. Kita pergi dari sini."

Tak disangka, tangan pria itu ditepis Kurapika. Saat kepalanya mendongak ke belakang dan melihat ke atas ke arah Kuroro, apa yang jelas terlihat dalam kegelapan adalah Mata Merah yang bersinar. Kuroro tidak yakin apakah pemuda itu mengarahkan kemarahannya pada dirinya atau tidak, tapi ini bukan waktunya. Kuroro tak mau kehilangan lebih banyak waktu lagi; ia menarik Kurapika hingga berdiri dan membuka Buku Skill-nya.

Meskipun merasa begitu kewalahan dengan pusing yang ia rasakan, entah bagaimana pikiran Kurapika masih berfungsi dan membuatnya sadar ketika matanya tertuju pada Buku Skill milik Kuroro.

Jika Kurapika meninggalkan tempat ini, dia akan kehilangan benda itu.

Tak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri, Kurapika meronta dengan keras dan memukul buku yang berada dalam genggaman Kuroro sebelum pria itu sempat melakukan teleportasi. Kuroro mendesis kesal, pegangannya di tubuh pemuda itu hampir terlepas ketika ia membungkuk untuk mengambil bukunya kembali. Kuroro mengencangkan cengkeramannya di pinggang Kurapika.

Tetap saja, Kurapika masih meronta. Kuroro menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sedang berusaha meraih sesuatu dengan putus asa ketika ia memekik, menyuarakan protesnya. Dari sudut matanya, Kuroro melihat kantung plastik kecil, dengan sebuah anting di dalamnya. Mengenali benda itu, ia menyambarnya dengan sebuah gerakan cepat dan meletakkannya ke dalam tangan Kurapika yang terulur, kemudian berkonsentrasi pada Buku Skill-nya lagi.

Kemudian mereka pun berhasil.

.

.

Kuroro berusaha menyeret Kurapika menjauh dari insiden itu. Namun sepertinya Kuroro tak bisa lagi melakukannya karena keadaan pemuda itu yang lemah menjadi beban baginya. Jadi Kuroro berhenti di salah satu atap yang tengah mereka naiki dengan susah payah. Setelah yakin mereka sedang sendiri dan tak terlihat, Kuroro berbalik ke arah pemuda itu.

Kurapika memegang sebuah kantung plastik di tangannya, tatapannya yang kosong tertuju pada benda itu. Melihat rasa memiliki di tangan Kurapika membuat Kuroro menyadari bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar lupa akan benda-benda yang Kuroro inginkan dari tempat pelelangan itu. Kuroro menghela napas berat.

"Apakah itu milik sukumu?" pertanyaan itu sebenarnya tidak butuh jawaban, karena sudah jelas anting tersebut persis sama dengan yang dikenakan Kurapika. "Kebetulan sekali."

"Apakah...ini..." Kurapika mulai bicara. "Yang juga kau ambil...di samping semua mata itu?"

"Tidak. Genei Ryodan tidak mengambil apapun selain mata itu." Kuroro hanya menonton saat melihat Kurapika berusaha menenangkan diri. Sulit dikatakan apakah pemuda itu menjadi lebih marah karena matanya tetap berwarna merah sepanjang waktu, sejak dia dipaksa untuk bergabung dengan Ryodan. Namun, matanya sekarang terlihat lebih kosong dan hampa daripada penuh oleh kemarahan.

"Itu hanya sebuah anting. Kenapa kehilangan akal sehatmu hanya karena benda yang tak penting begitu?" Kuroro bertanya ingin tahu, dia tidak begitu peduli jika pertanyaannya itu akan membuat kemarahan Kurapika meledak. Tatapan kosong Kurapika membelalak mematikan ke arahnya.

"Mungkin aku harus mengambil segalanya darimu, membunuh setiap orang darimu dan lihat apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat benda kecil yang tidak penting, yang mengingatkanmu pada apa yang pernah kau kenal baik dan selalu menjadi tempatmu bersandar!"

"Aku tak akan terlalu merasa seperti itu. Aku tak akan rugi," Kuroro mengangkat bahunya. Entah kenapa dia terdorong untuk memaksakan topik itu. Ketika Kurapika terdiam, itu mengerikan. Neraka jadilah neraka.

"Apa kau tidak sedikitpun merasa marah padaku karena telah membuat dua orang anak buahmu mati?" Kurapika mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Kuroro, menatap ke dalam mata pria itu.

"Tidak. Dan sebagai tambahan atas apa yang kaukatakan tadi, aku tidak merasakan kemarahan apapun karena kau telah mengikatku dengan kutukan Nen dan aku harus melalui semua masa sulit dalam mencari seorang pengangkat Nen. Aku sangat mengerti kenapa aku seharusnya merasakan semua itu. Kau terlalu keras menanggapi ini semua."

Kurapika merasa ngeri. Dia dapat mengatakan hal yang sama. Dia tak memahami pria yang berada di hadapannya. Kenapa dia begitu tidak mampu merasakan? Apakah keseluruhan dari dirinya terbuat dari batu?

"Aku...benci...kau...," Kurapika berkata dengan suaranya yang serak sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung, hampir di tepi atap. "Aku bersumpah...tak akan beristirahat hingga aku membunuhmu..." Napas Kurapika menjadi lebih berat pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Pegang kata-kataku; aku akan memburu seluruh Ryodan...bahkan jika hal itu menuntunku menuju ke kematian." Keringat menetes membasahi pipinya, wajahnya memerah karena amarah.

Kuroro memikirkan apa yang diberitahukan anak buahnya tentang ingatan yang mereka dapatkan dari Pakunoda. Itu adalah ingatan seorang pria bernama Zukuwara, salah satu rekan kerja Kurapika. Ingatannya mengungkapkan bahwa setelah Kurapika menghabisi Ubo, dia kembali dengan terhuyung-huyung. Sehari kemudian, wajahnya menjadi suram, dan dia jadi seperti mayat hidup. Ketika Kurapika berbicara pada wanita itu, Senritsu, dia pun menyatakan bahwa tidak hanya fisiknya yang melemah. Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu merenung. 'Aku bertaruh mungkin dia pun jatuh sakit setelah kematian Paku.' Dan dia yakin dia benar.

Merasa kewalahan dengan begitu banyak yang ia rasakan, rasa mual menderanya lagi. Kelopak matanya mengejang. Berusaha untuk bernapas, ia mencengkeram dadanya tepat di atas dada sebelah kiri. Lututnya menjadi lemas dan pandangannya pun kabur.

"Sekarang. Seperti yang kukatakan, kau terlalu keras menghadapi semua ini. Kau tidak tidur, 'kan?" nada suara Kuroro tidak berubah seolah kata-kata Si Kuruta yang penuh kebencian tidak mempengaruhinya sama sekali.

Kurapika merasa dunia di sekelilingnya berputar. Tapi dia tak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Dia ada di hadapan seorang Laba-laba; dia tidak bisa gagal di sini. Kurapika berusaha menghentikan dirinya menyerah ke dalam kegelapan dengan menggigit bibirnya. Tetesan darah keluar menetes keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hentikan itu. Kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri nantinya." Nada suara Kuroro berubah kali ini, lebih serius, dan lebih memaksa. "Kemarilah sebelum kau membuat dirimu terjatuh dari atap."

Kurapika tidak tahu lagi apa yang dibicarakan Kuroro. Akhirnya pandangannya pun menjadi gelap, ia merasa dirinya terjun ke belakang ketika kakinya kehilangan pijakan untuk berdiri.

Hal terakhir yang sedikit dirasakan Kurapika adalah sebuah tangan yang kuat di lengannya dan tangan satu lagi di belakang pinggangnya, menghentikannya agar tidak jatuh lebih jauh. Rasa mual itu pasti begitu parahnya hingga mengacaukan inderanya, karena ia mendengar Kuroro memanggilnya dengan suara yang menunjukkan ketakutan di dalamnya.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please… ^^


	3. Taming The Wild Cat

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

bonbonpich (for the original fic)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kuroro recovered from Kurapika's judgment chain's conditions. The two met by coincidence. Due to some nen condition, Kuroro couldn't kill Kurapika right away, so he took the boy in Genei Ryodan instead.

GENRE :

Drama & Angst

WARNING :

Shounen-ai. An Indonesian version for The Sun Also Shines at Night by bonbonpich, one of my favorite fic!^^

.

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : ****TAMING THE WILD CAT**

Sebagai seorang anak, dia jarang melihat warna mata saudara sesukunya berubah menjadi warna merah cerah. Ini karena Suku Kuruta suka hidup dalam kerukunan. Menemukan anggota Suku Kuruta yang berkelahi di antara kelompok mereka sendiri atau menjadi kesal kepada anggota yang lainnya pun sangat jarang. Mereka membangun tembok, melindungi diri dari orang-orang di luar sana, dan melindungi satu sama lain dari kelompok mereka sendiri.

Karenanya, dia tak pernah menduga akan melihat begitu banyak warna merah pada hari yang menentukan itu.

Dia baru saja sedang berbaring di sofa yang nyaman, membaca bukunya, merasa senang karena tidak ada pelajaran seni bela diri hari itu. Tiba-tiba, keributan bergemuruh di luar sana, yang diikuti dengan sebuah suara teriakan. Selama dua belas tahun hidupnya sejak dia dilahirkan, dia tak pernah mendengar suara teriakan yang mengerikan seperti itu di daerah kampung halamannya ini.

Kakinya melangkah ke jendela yang terbuka, matanya membelalak terkejut. Apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah hal terakhir yang dia kira akan dilihatnya di bumi ini.

Orang-orang yang dia ketahui, wajah yang dia kenal baik, tengah berlari menyelamatkan diri mereka. Mata mereka yang biasanya berwarna coklat, biru langit dan hijau samudera telah berubah menjadi warna merah cerah. Ketakutan terlihat jelas di seluruh wajah para wanita dan anak-anak itu, sementara kaum lelaki tidak merasa takut, melainkan marah, berusaha menjaga keluarga mereka.

Teriakan keras wanita dan anak-anak, suara pukulan, sayatan, tulang-tulang yang retak, dan suara kobaran api begitu memekakkan telinga. Ada suara senjata yang bertemu dengan daging manusia dan darah, membunuh orang-orang itu.

Dia gemetar ketakutan; entah bagaimana tangannya sudah memegangi pegangan pintu setelah ia menyambar pedang ganda yang digunakannya untuk berlatih. Dibandingkan pemuda-pemuda lain seumurannya, mungkin dia termasuk lemah, tapi dia tak mau hanya duduk dan menyaksikan semua itu. Dia berlari keluar pintu dan melihat beberapa mayat tergeletak di tanah. Dia berjongkok di samping mereka, mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama, tapi ternyata sia-sia ketika orang yang terluka itu membisikkan kata-kata terakhir mereka.

"Lari...Kurapika...bersembunyilah." Dalam sekejap saja, mereka pun mati. Mata hijau samudera si pemuda segera berubah menjadi merah. Ia menggenggam senjatanya semakin erat dan pergi menuju ke satu-satunya pintu masuk di desa itu. Tapi sebelum dia melangkah lebih jauh, sepasang tangan ibunya memeganginya. Ayahnya berada di samping sang ibu, menjaga mereka berdua.

"Ibu...Ibu...semuanya...mereka...," dia merintih. Peristiwa yang penuh dengan kekerasan itu menghantam akal sehatnya. Pemandangan berdarah itu, teriakan di gendang telinganya, mulut yang gemetar, tangan yang berguncang. Keringat dan air mata bercampur dalam saat yang suram itu.

Kembali ke rumah mereka, ibunya menguncinya di dalam lemari yang sesuai dengan ukurannya.

Dia berteriak, merasa takut karena dia tak akan bisa menolong siapapun; karena orangtuanya akan berada dalam bahaya sementara hanya dia sendirilah yang akan aman. Dia ingin keluar dari lemari, untuk membantu sukunya bertarung.

"Diamlah, Kurapika. Kau harus tetap hidup, apapun yang terjadi."

Melalui lubang kecil di lemari itu, Kurapika tidak bisa melihat banyak. Apa yang bisa dilihatnya sekarang adalah pintu rumahnya yang rusak, diserbu oleh seorang pria bertubuh besar, dua kali ukuran ayahnya. Pria raksasa itu memiliki kulit berbulu beruang di pundaknya.

Kurapika merasakan gelora ketakutan menghampirinya melihat betapa besarnya sosok pria itu. Raksasa itu dan ayahnya terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan pendek hingga ayahnya jatuh dalam genangan darahnya sendiri. Namun dia sudah menyebabkan si raksasa memiliki beberapa luka parah, dan bagian belakang bajunya sobek karena senjata.

Kurapika pikir dia sudah menangis, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ibunya sudah meninggalkan lemari itu dan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan, berusaha memancing si raksasa agar menjauh dari lemari. Tak lama kemudian ibunya pun ambruk, tapi sepertinya wanita itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian si raksasa dari rumahnya, karena raksasa itu keluar dari pintu yang tadi dirusaknya.

Kurapika hanya bisa menatap punggung pembunuh itu. Ada sebuah tanda yang berbentuk seperti laba-laba di punggungnya, dengan nomor 11 tertera di atasnya. Tapi dia tak bisa bergerak lagi karena tubuhnya lemas dan kegelapan mengambil alih setengah dari kesadarannya.

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama, semua suara itu pun reda. Ketika akhirnya dia keluar, tangannya berdarah karena semua usaha yang dilakukannya ketika mencoba membuka lemari. Kemudian dia melihat sosok ibunya tergeletak dengan posisi menelungkup. Dengan gemetar, dia meraih sosok itu, dan ketika menolehkan wajah ibunya, dia berteriak.

Keluar dari rumah, dia berlari dan terus berlari. Tersandung ketika melewati setiap mayat dengan lubang di kantung matanya. Setiap mayat itu menghadapi kematian dengan cara berbeda-beda. Kebanyakan disayat, dihancurkan, dan ditembak mati. Beberapa tergantung dengan menggunakan benang tertentu. Dia memanggil nama mereka, tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Berlari, dia berhasil keluar dari daerah kampung halamannya, dan berlari ke dalam hutan yang berada di sampingnya mencari temannya yang pergi untuk belajar bertarung. Dia pun tiba di sana dan hanya mayatlah yang dilihatnya.

Satu mayat yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah mayat seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Ukuran tubuh pemuda itu kira-kira sama dengannya. Terakhir kali dia bertemu dengannya, pemuda itu tersenyum, melambaikan tangan padannya, dan balik berseru padanya mengatakan bahwa dia harus lebih baik menggunakan senjatanya supaya lain kali mereka bisa pergi belajar bertarung bersama. Tapi sekarang, pemuda berambut hitam ini tergeletak tak bergerak. Yang lainnya pun sama: mati, dan mata mereka tak ada.

Dia merintihkan nama sahabatnya, memeluk erat pemuda berambut hitam itu. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara. Berharap ada seseorang yang masih bertahan hidup, dia berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke orang yang sekarat itu, memohonnya untuk bertahan saat dia membalut lukanya dengan sehelai kain. Pria itu mengenali suaranya dan menyebut namanya. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, hingga dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Kurapika hanya mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan pria itu, "...Genei...Ryodan..."

Seperti berada di dalam film yang bergerak maju dari satu peristiwa ke peristiwa lainnya, kemudian Kurapika melihat dirinya berada di tengah-tengah kuburan sukunya di daerah Rukuso. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari matanya yang merah.

Dalam benaknya, dia melihat wajah semua saudara sesukunya. Dia melihat wajah mereka, berputar dalam kemarahan dan ketakutan. Bayangan mata mereka berubah warna menjadi seperti warna kobaran api sebelum kantung mata mereka kosong tertanam di benaknya. Dan itu akan menjadi gambaran terakhir yang akan selalu Kurapika ingat mengenai kematian sukunya. Sebuah janji pembalasan menyelimuti dirinya. Kurapika telah mengambil janji semua orang. Semua kemarahan dan kebencian seluruh Suku Kuruta membelenggunya sendiri.

Lalu dia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

* * *

Dia berada di garis tipis antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Dia tidak bisa bergerak; bahkan tak mampu membuka matanya. Dia terbagi antara pilihan jalan ke dunia nyata, untuk melarikan diri dari mimpi buruk masa kecilnya dan menemukan dirinya berada di dunia lain yang bisa membangunkannya, atau jalan di mana dia akan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam ke dalam titik tergelap mimpi buruknya dan bahkan membuatnya menjadi gelap sepenuhnya dan dia tak akan bisa bangun lagi.

Dia tersesat. Sebelumnya dia belum pernah begitu tersesat seperti ini. Inilah pertama kalinya dia berharap teman-temannya ada bersamanya. Dia harap Gon dan Killua ada di sana, melompat-lompat untuk menghiburnya. Dia harap Leorio dan Senritsu ada di sana, mengganti kain dingin di keningnya yang demam. Tanpa sadar dia menertawai dirinya sendiri karena menjadi begitu lemah dan tidak mandiri, namun, dia tak akan pernah menghubungi mereka; dia tak akan pernah membiarkan mereka masuk ke dalam jalur yang menakutkan ini bersamanya. Dan itu...membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang berusaha dia lupakan sejak lama.

Kesendirian...

Dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menetes dari sudut matanya, jatuh mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Entah bagaimana kesadarannya mulai bekerja pada titik tertentu, ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara. Dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang dikatakan suara itu dan dia pun tak peduli. Lalu, dia merasakan sebuah tangan terulur mengusap pipinya menghapus rasa lembab yang tidak nyaman itu. Tangan itu terasa dingin dan sedikit kasar, tapi ketika diletakkan di atas mata dan keningnya, tangan itu membantunya meringankan rasa panas yang membakar kepalanya.

Dia merasa...sedikit lebih baik karena tangan itu, dan suara itu terdengar menenangkan dan hampir lembut...jika dia tidak salah.

'…pika.'

…

'Kurapika…'

…_? …Siapa kau…?_

'…Bangunlah.'

…_Apa…?_

'Cepat bangun…'

…_Tidak bisa_

'Cobalah…'

…

'Bangunlah.' Suara itu mengulangi ucapannya dengan tegas.

_'…Baiklah…aku akan…mencobanya…'_

Kelopak matanya terasa berat, tapi dia berusaha membukanya.

* * *

Mata merah itu perlahan terbuka, menatap lurus ke atas dan dalam cahaya yang remang-remang secara kabur dia bisa menebak bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit. Selama beberapa lama, tatapannya yang kosong masih tertuju pada langit-langit yang berada di atasnya. Ingatannya tak bisa memberitahu apapun tentang kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya, atau kapan dan mengapa dia ada di sini. Tambah lagi, dia terlalu lelah untuk mempedulikan semua itu.

Tak menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendirian di sana, Kurapika terus diam tak bergerak hingga terdengar sebuah suara bertanya, "Apa kau masih hidup?"

Tatapan kosong Kurapika perlahan beralih ke samping, diikuti oleh gerakan kepalanya. Mata merahnya sedikit membelalak dan bibirnya yang kering gemetar dengan gelisah. Setelah melihat orang yang duduk di sampingnya dalam jarak sedekat itu, dia ingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelum berada di sini.

Dia hanya berdebat cukup keras dengannya saat itu. Tanpa sadar, dia segera duduk.

Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba menyebabkan kamar itu menjadi berputar dalam penglihatan Kurapika. Memegangi keningnya, Kurapika menyadari bagaimana posisi tubuhnya saat ini. Dia berada di atas tempat tidur. Dan sebuah kain basah yang pasti sebelumnya diletakkan di keningnya sekarang tergeletak di atas selimut yang menutupi pangkuannya. Kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajah Kurapika, dia pun menoleh pada Kuroro.

Kuroro memejamkan matanya, kedua lengan disilangkan di depan dada. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidur yang Kurapika tempati saat ini. "Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja sekarang, kupikir kau sudah mati." Kuroro membuka matanya lagi. Tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Dia hanya menyaksikan Si Kuruta yang tersentak menjauh, punggungnya kini menyudut bersandar ke dinding di samping tempat tidur. Pemuda itu akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun tenggorokannya yang kering tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara.

Kurapika berkedip ketika Kuroro menawarinya segelas air. Mata merahnya mengamati pria itu dengan ragu. Tatapannya beralih dari Kuroro ke gelas itu, dan kembali lagi ke Kuroro. Akhirnya Kuroro tersenyum, atau lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai. "Ini tidak beracun."

'_Aku tahu itu, kenapa aku masih berada di sini jika kau memang ingin aku mati?'_

"Ini juga bukan hasil mencuri." Kuroro menambahkan sambil mendesak Kurapika untuk mengambil gelas itu. Tapi Si Kuruta tetap tak bergerak meskipun tenggorokannya terasa seperti berteriak karena begitu membutuhkannya. Kuroro menghela napas, lalu menghampiri Si Pirang yang kelelahan itu dan gagal menjaga dirinya sendiri karena kondisi tubuhnya yang buruk. Di sudut kasur di mana Kurapika berada, Kuroro menekankan pinggiran gelas itu ke bibirnya.

Pemuda itu tersentak tapi dia tak bisa lari ke manapun.

Kurapika menelan air itu dengan setengah didesak, setengah dipaksa untuk minum. Dia sadar betul bahwa dia benar-benar sedang duduk bersama Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba dalam jarak sedekat ini. Kali ini, bahkan lebih dekat daripada waktu itu ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil. Pikirannya bergemuruh dan akhirnya dia tersedak ketika Kuroro menginginkannya menghabiskan air dalam gelas itu sekaligus.

Kurapika menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia terbatuk-batuk, membuat sakit kepala terasa lebih buruk. Namun matanya yang setengah terbuka sempat menyaksikan Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba terlihat takut, terkejut, walau hanya ditunjukkan lewat gerakan tubuh yang hampir tak terlihat.

"Maaf," Kuroro berkata dalam suara berbisik yang lemah, menarik gelas itu kembali dan melangkah mundur untuk memberi cukup ruang bagi Kurapika.

'_Maaf...?'_ Kata itu bergema di kepala Kurapika dan ia mengira bahwa ia telah salah mendengar.

Setelah batuknya berhenti, dengan letih Kurapika memperhatikan sekelilingnya; mereka masih ada di gudang tua yang sama, yang sudah lama diabaikan. Pandangan Kurapika beralih ke sekumpulan buku yang dicuri Kuroro sebelumnya, berserakan di sekitar pria itu. Kuroro pasti sudah selesai membaca sebagian besar buku-buku itu. Jadi apakah artinya dia duduk di situ selama ini? Kurapika merasa dia punya banyak hal untuk ditanyakan dan diteriakkan mengenai itu, tapi Kuroro bicara lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"...Buruk," pemuda itu menjawab tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah. Tidak termasuk melihatku," Kuroro mengubah pertanyaannya.

"Kurasa...tidak seburuk itu..." Kurapika tahu dia tidak berpikir dengan benar. Dia yakin itu, karena apa lagi yang bisa dia rasakan selain itu, ketika bangun dengan sakit kepala dan kehadiran musuh abadinya. Tapi situasi saat ini benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang dia perkirakan.

Kebencian Kurapika terhadap Kuroro gagal membuatnya buta, dan pemuda itu menyadari bahwa Kuroro menjaganya ketika dia sedang demam.

'_Jadi...suara itu...dia? Bagaimana mungkin? Dan tangan itu juga...?'_

"Mimpi buruk...mungkin?" Kuroro bertanya dengan sabar.

"Ya..." Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan pria itu. Hal ini tak boleh terjadi. Dia tak merasa ingin menghentikan perlawanannya sekarang. Biarkanlah mengalir begitu saja...untuk saat ini.

"Tak diragukan lagi; kau menangis dalam tidurmu," kata Kuroro datar.

"APA!?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu membentaknya, menatap ke dalam mata Kuroro dengan tak percaya.

"Mengenai kematian sukumu, bukan?"

Dan Kurapika teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang terasa hangat menetes dari matanya dan membasahi pipinya, adalah air matanya sendiri. Dia kira itu adalah keringatnya. Kurapika bergerak dengan gugup. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi selama lima tahun, tapi saat ini, di tempat ini dia baru saja menangis di depan orang yang tak pernah dia inginkan melihat emosi semacam itu.

"...Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya...," Si Pemuda membelalakkan matanya, entah mengapa dia merasa lebih baik memilih untuk berdebat saat ini daripada membahas topik tentang dirinya yang menjadi lemah di depan musuhnya. "Itu semua karenamu...kaulah penyebab mimpi burukku."

Kuroro mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, walau matanya menunjukkan sebaliknya. Dia menyaksikan Kurapika menyingkirkan selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ketika kakinya menyentuh lantai, dia terhuyung-huyung. Kuroro menangkap lengan Kurapika dan mengisyaratkannya untuk kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Diamlah," pria itu meletakkan tangannya yang dingin di kening Kurapika. "Demammu masih tinggi."

Kurapika menepiskan tangan itu, dan dia, dirinya sendiri, terjatuh ke belakang, mendesis kesakitan. Kuroro nampak tidak terkejut. "Kalau kau tidak mau diam, kau akan lebih menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Apa kau berusaha untuk baik kepadaku?" mata merah yang dingin itu bertanya dengan licik. "Kenapa...?" lagi-lagi pemuda itu bertanya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, jelas sekali apa inti dari pertanyaannya.

'_Karena jika kau mati sekarang, Nen-mu akan membunuhku.'_ Jawaban itu ada tapi Kuroro tidak bisa mengungkapkannya begitu saja. Daripada begitu, dia pun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Demam yang kau alami tidak seperti penyakit biasa maupun kelelahan, kau bisa saja mati. Sejauh yang aku tahu, Kuruta mudah lelah ketika mata mereka berubah warna menjadi seperti kobaran api. Tidak peduli seberapa hebatnya mereka bertahan dalam pertempuran, beberapa orang di antaranya tidak terlahir untuk menjadi petarung ataupun ksatria." Dia berhenti, mengingat kemungkinan pemuda itu akan marah. Kurapika hanya mengernyit. "Asal tahu saja, kau pingsan selama dua hari. Jelas sekali, itu tidak normal. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu : kau masih berguna untuk kami. Aku tidak menginginkanmu mati sekarang ini."

Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya, tapi Kuroro benar. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya, matanya tetap berwarna merah dalam jangka waktu selama ini, sejak dua hari yang lalu. Dan pingsan, terlepas dari rasa sakit yang mendera dirinya kembali kemudian membenarkan kenyataan ini. Tapi yang benar saja, siapa yang bisa menahan diri dari kegilaan ini ketika kutukan dari keberadaannya ada di depannya saat ini?

"Berhenti menggunakan matamu," suara Kuroro yang dingin berkata padanya.

"Memangnya aku bisa, aku tak bisa mengendalikannya!" bentak Kurapika; tangannya mencengkeram seprai semakin kuat.

"Cobalah. Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri," Kuroro memaksa.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Kurapika berteriak, memejamkan matanya karena merasa kesal.

"...Pikirkan tentang teman-temanmu. Abaikan aku ada di sini; pikirkan mereka."

Kuroro berhenti bicara saat dia melihat sedikit perubahan di mata Si Kuruta. Beberapa detik kemudian, mata itu menjadi lebih lembut. Terpejam, dan Kurapika pun berkonsentrasi. Untuk beberapa lama, Kuroro hanya diam menyaksikannya. Ketika sepasang mata itu terbuka kembali, warnanya hijau, sedikit warna merah masih nampak di sana tapi secara bertahap seluruhnya berubah menjadi hijau.

'_Kuharap matanya tidak akan berubah menjadi merah lagi saat menoleh kepadaku.'_

Mata berwarna hijau samudera itu terus menatap lurus ke depan, tidak menoleh kepada pria yang berada di sampingnya. Mata Kurapika hanya menunjukkan ekspresi kelelahan. Namun, Kuroro bisa melihat lebih dari rasa lelah di mata berwarna hijau itu; dia melihat kesedihan.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" Kurapika bertanya, perlahan menoleh padanya. "Kau seharusnya tahu aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah, kau benar-benar tidak perlu...menjagaku...kalau aku tidak salah."

"Nobunaga mungkin saja membunuhmu, jadi aku harus menjagamu." Jawaban itu sudah disiapkan, karena Kuroro tahu lebih baik dia sudah memiliki jawabannya. Tapi Kuroro juga tahu bahwa Nobunaga adalah orang yang ceroboh tapi tidak cukup bodoh untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa Danchou-nya.

_Lalu kenapa dia menjaga Si Kuruta?_

Alasannya bukanlah karena dia takut pemuda itu akan mati dan mungkin menyebabkannya mati juga. Dia yakin pemuda itu tidak akan mati dengan begitu mudahnya, seperti yang dinyatakan pemuda itu.

Kuroro hanya ingat ketika dengan sembarangan dia membaringkan Kurapika di atas kasur dan baru saja akan pergi, namun dia berubah pikiran. Dia menempatkan dirinya di sana, melihat si pemuda bergerak dan tertidur.

"Ngomong-ngomong...aku akan mengambil sesuatu untuk kau makan." Kuroro mengenyahkan pikiran itu, begitu pula halnya dengan percakapan mereka, dan beranjak. Dia menoleh kepada si pemuda untuk yang terakhir kali. Tidak ada ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Kurapika seperti yang dia perkirakan. Wajah pemuda itu menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berpikir, mencoba memahami dan menganalisis.

'_Dia memang pemuda yang pintar.'_

Kurapika menyaksikan kepergian pria itu.

Kata-kata ibunya muncul kembali di benaknya. _'Hiduplah, Kurapika...tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bertahan.'_ Kurapika mempererat cengkeramannya di seprai. Dia tahu betul bahwa hidupnya terselamatkan oleh kematian orangtuanya. Itulah kenapa dia tak bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri walau ide itu begitu menggoda ketika dia dipaksa untuk bergabung dengan Ryodan. Apa yang lebih penting dari harga dirinya adalah untuk mendapatkan semua Mata Merah itu kembali. Tak peduli berapa lama dia harus menderita bersama Ryodan.

* * *

Esok harinya, Kurapika tersandung ketika menuruni tangga, dia berusaha pergi keluar dari gedung itu untuk menghirup udara segar. Lengannya ditangkap oleh sebuah tangan yang kuat. Masih kelelahan, dia sedikit gemetar ketika melihat tangan itu lalu melihat pemilik tangan tersebut. Pemuda itu tidak tersentak menjauh karena kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

"Lepas!"

"Kau akan jatuh," jawaban itu singkat namun tegas.

Terlalu lelah untuk meneruskan keberatannya, dengan enggan Kurapika membiarkan pria itu membantunya menuruni tangga. Kuroro menuntunnya ke pintu belakang sehingga mereka tidak harus melewati para anggota Laba-laba untuk bisa keluar. Sebenarnya mereka berdua bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang itu jika mereka melihat Si Kuruta membiarkan Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba menolongnya. Akhirnya, mereka berhasil keluar dari gedung yang terbengkalai itu.

"Kau tak bisa membiarkanku mati, 'kan? Tidak...sebenarnya, kau hanya belum bisa membunuhku," Kurapika mengawali pembicaraan ketika Kuroro berbalik, menatapnya dengan bingung. Dia mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk melepaskan tangannya.

Kuroro menangkap pemandangan itu, sesuatu yang mungkin adalah senyuman Kurapika, walau hanya sekilas. Dan senyum itu...adalah senyum yang mencibir.

"Apakah itu karena Nen-ku yang membelenggumu belum diangkat seluruhnya? Persyaratannya sudah diangkat, tapi kebencianku terhadapmu masih tetap ada di sana, itulah yang membuat Nen menjadi kuat. Aku belum pernah mendengar kasus seperti ini, aku takut mungkin aku adalah orang pertama yang melakukannya," Kurapika menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia berharap akan melihat Kuroro lengah, ketika kebenaran untuk tidak membunuhnya diungkapkan.

Namun, Kuroro memberinya ekspresi yang tak terduga. Dia menatap pemuda itu dengan mata yang sedikit terbelalak, walau lebih karena rasa senang. "Kau menangkapnya dengan cepat, Nak. Sekarang aku tak punya keraguan lagi kenapa seorang anak sepertimu menjadi orang pertama yang mengalahkanku...untuk sekali. Kupikir aku bisa memanfaatkanmu unutk sementara sebelum aku membunuhmu." Kuroro menghela napas, mengusap bagian belakang lehernya dengan sikap tubuh yang malas. "Sekarang kau sudah mengetahuinya, hal itu tak bisa dihindari. Tapi aku benar menempatkanmu di dalam Ryodan." Dia menunjuk Kurapika, menyatakan poin terakhirnya. "Kau anak yang pintar."

Kurapika merasa seperti ditabrak oleh truk. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Apakah Kuroro baru saja memberinya sebuah pujian? Dia yakin bukan itu, bahkan sepertinya mendekati pun tidak, tapi sikap Kuroro sudah berbeda sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Jika ingatanku benar, waktu itu kau bilang bahwa aku, menangkapmu hanyalah merupakan kecelakaan kecil saja. Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar mampu menangkap Laba-laba, 'kan?"

"Jangan terlalu serius menanggapinya. Itu hanya semacam komentar yang akan diberikan kepala kepada tangan dan kakinya." Kemudian Kuroro berhenti bicara, mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke dagu dan bola matanya mengarah ke samping. "Benar, waktu itu kupikir itu hanyalah kecelakaan kecil. Aku tahu pasti kau tidak akan membunuhku jika teman-temanmu berada di tangan Laba-laba. Tapi aku tak mengira Pakunoda tidak mengetahui hal itu." Dia melepaskan tangannya dari dagunya dan menoleh kepada Kurapika. "Walaupun pada akhirnya, semua terjadi seperti yang kau inginkan. Sayangnya, tidak terus begitu."

"Aku bukan Laba-laba, dan tak akan pernah. Jika kau mengharapkanku untuk memanggilmu 'Danchou' suatu hari nanti seperti yang dilakukan para anak buahmu, kau benar-benar salah."

"Lakukan seperti yang kau inginkan. And asal kau tahu, anak buahku memanggilku begitu atas kehendak mereka sendiri. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau memanggilku dengan nama, Kurapika."

Mata Kurapika langsung membelalak. "Tapi aku keberatan jika kau memanggilku dengan nama."

Mata Kuroro terlihat sedikit bingung. "Kau tidak terlihat keberatan ketika aku memanggilmu begitu selama beberapa kali sebelumnya. Kenapa sekarang kau meributkannya?"

'_Apa? Beberapa kali?'_ Si Pemuda Kuruta berusaha untuk mengingatnya.

Tiba-tiba, Kuroro tertawa. Lagi-lagi Kurapika memberinya tatapan tajam seolah berkata apa-yang-lucu? Pemimpin Laba-laba itu mungkin tidak akan berterus-terang bahwa dia tengah bersenang-senang sekarang. Mampu menimbulkan reaksi seperti itu dari Kurapika, ketika dia memblokir semua jalan yang memungkinkan pemuda itu untuk meloloskan diri atau ketika menantangnya, rasanya seperti sedang menyudutkan seekor anak kucing yang tersesat. Ekspresi yang diberikan pemuda itu, bersikap keras terhadap dirinya sendiri, itu cukup menyenangkan.

Melihat hal itu, Kuroro menyeringai dan mengesampingkan topik tersebut. "Kita tak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal sepele seperti itu." Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan. "Katakanlah, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang cerita pra sejarah Kota Attique?"

"Apa?"

* * *

Dengan mudahnya Kuroro membuka obrolan yang bersifat biasa. Topik diskusinya mulai dari urusan politik dan pemerintahan, hingga ke arkeologi dan sejarah, atau bahkan cerita rakyat di masing-masing kota yang sudah terlupakan. Dan Kuroro mulai belajar bahwa Kurapika punya beberapa ide menarik mengenai hal-hal seperti itu.

Kuroro tidak ingat sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak dia bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda itu mengenai topik yang paling dia sukai. Dan Kurapika adalah orang pertama yang bisa mendebatnya dengan alasan yang sepadan. Walau dia harus memaksa pemuda itu untuk mengatakannya dan jawabannya keluar seperti perbedaan pendapat yang menggertak. Kuroro tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyukainya.

Kemudian lagi-lagi, berbicara dengan pemuda itu membuatnya tiba-tiba memikirkan sebuah rencana lain.

* * *

Kurapika merasa sangat terganggu ketika Kuroro tiba-tiba muncul dengan rencana baru. Dan dia hampir lebih menyukai percakapan aneh pria itu daripada rencana pencurian.

Dan kali ini, hanya mereka berdua. Kuroro hanya memberitahu para anak buahnya bahwa dia akan pergi untuk 'mendapatkan beberapa buku.' Dari tanggapan santai yang mereka berikan, Kurapika bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan Kuroro tanpa mengikutsertakan salah seorang pun dari anak buahnya.

"Buku?! Kau mencuri buku!?" ekspresi Kurapika terlihat bermasalah ketika Kuroro menyeretnya keluar dari gudang itu.

"Ya, kenapa?" Kuroro bertanya, merasa heran mengapa Si Kuruta terdengar begitu terkejut.

'_Tindak kriminal yang lain lagi, aku harus pergi mencuri barang yang paling kuhargai. Sungguh suatu kutukan...'_ pandangan Si Kuruta jatuh menatap ke tanah.

* * *

Kurapika merasa resah akan rencana Kuroro. Bajingan itu tidak memiliki denah mansion itu, dan dia ingin Kurapika mencari benda itu. Tapi perintah tetaplah perintah. Jengkel, Kurapika menghela napas kesal dan mengulurkan Dowsing Chain-nya. "Sebutkan apa benda itu."

"_Curiosities of Occult Sciences, Antiquities of the Temple, _dan_ Handbook of the Useful Arts_." Lalu Kuroro menyadari ekspresi yang terlihat di wajah pemuda itu. '_Ada apa dengan dia dan buku?_'

"Kau tahu buku-buku itu, bukan?" Seringkali, ekspresi Kurapika mudah dibaca.

Kurapika merenung. Di pencurian pertamanya, dia harus pergi ke kategori buku yang paling dia sukai. Dan tidak hanya itu, semua buku itu adalah buku-buku yang tengah dicarinya selama ini. Kurapika tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa senang atau sedih.

"Bagus. Ini akan lebih mudah," Kuroro berkomentar, walaupun Kurapika tidak begitu menanggapinya.

* * *

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di sebuah jalan rahasia, sesuatu hal yang terlalu diketahui Pemimpin Laba-laba dengan baik, dan dia tahu bagaimana harus bertindak. Dia merasa familiar dengan tempat di mana mereka berada saat ini.

Jalan itu mengarah ke ruangan bawah tanah yang berisi sebuah perpustakaan kecil dengan buku-buku berharga dan antik. Perabotan dan barang lainnya tertutupi lapisan debu yang tebal. Dengan cepat Kuroro melangkah masuk, menepiskan beberapa sarang kecil laba-laba yang menghalangi jalannya. Sementara itu, Kurapika menatap sarang-sarang itu dengan benci.

Terlepas dari adanya rasa frustasi dalam kemarahan Kurapika, matanya tak bisa mengkhianati perasaannya. Kuroro memperhatikan ekspresinya ketika melihat buku-buku itu.

"Kurasa kau suka buku?" Kuroor berkata sambil mengeluarkan Buku Skill-nya. Dengan cepat dia membolak-balik halaman buku itu dan menggunakan salah satu kemampuannya, Fun Fun Cloth. Kurapika tak memberi tanggapan apapun namun Kuroro sudah mendapatkan jawabannya ketika Kurapika berjalan mendahuluinya dan mulai mengamati buku-buku itu.

Kuroro baru saja akan menggunakan kemampuan Nen-nya ke arah rak buku yang berukuran besar. Kurapika, mengetahui manfaat dari kemampuan Nen itu, lagi-lagi mengganggu Kuroro.

"Kau akan mengambil semuanya? Bukankah kau hanya mengincar tiga buah buku?"

Kuroro pun tiba-tiba berhenti, dia merasa heran. "Kau tidak memberitahuku di mana ketiga buku itu disimpan."

Kedua alis mata Kurapika berkerut karena kesal. "Tak bisakah kau membacanya saja? Letak ketiga buku antik itu begitu mencolok, dan ketiganya ada tepat di hadapanmu!"

Seperti yang dikatakan pemuda yang marah itu, Kuroro mengarahkan pandangannya, dan ketiga buku tua yang tebal itu pun nampak, di depannya. "...Benar." Tapi tetap saja dia menggunakan kemampuannya ke seluruh rak buku. Ukuran rak buku itu berkurang di balik kain tersebut hingga sesuai dengan ukuran telapak tangannya. Kemudian dia mulai melakukan hal yang sama ke rak buku lainnya ketika Kurapika berdesis,

"Monster yang serakah."

"Percayalah, pemilik rumah ini sudah tidak menyentuh rak bukunya selama lebih dari setahun, lihat semua debu itu. Buku-buku berharga ini akan terbuang begitu saja jika aku tidak mengambilnya."

Kurapika menahan dorongan untuk mendebatnya. Tapi memang lebih baik dari yang ia perkirakan. Melihat Kuroro mencuri barang-barang yang terlupakan setidaknya lebih baik daripada melihatnya membunuh.

Setelah Kuroro selesai dengan rak buku, dia berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa Kurapika tidak mengikuti di belakangnya saat dia menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Kuroro berbalik dan melihat pandangan pemuda itu tertuju pada meja baca yang ada di dekat sana. Buku itu berjudul _"Memorial of the Quiet Road and Sleepy Village."_ Kuroro menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka berdua dan Kurapika pun tersentak menjauh.

"Ambillah."

Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam. "Tidak." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kurapika berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar. Kuroro hanya menghela napas lalu meraih buku tersebut.

"Tinggalkan itu! Kau sudah mengambil lebih dari cukup." Lalu dia menderap pergi dengan marah, bertanya-tanya berapa lama dia harus seperti ini. Tapi dia masih punya 'neraka' untuk dinantikan.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Kurapika dipaksa bergabung dengan Ryodan. Kebanyakan perampokan itu yang bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan kembali harta benda Ryodan berjalan dengan lancar, kecuali pada beberapa perampokan di mana seorang pemuda yang bergolak akan meledakkan amarahnya kepada para anggota Laba-laba kapanpun dia mencium bau darah dari tangan salah seorang dari mereka. Kehidupan sehari-hari mereka tidak buruk, kecuali pertengkaran, seorang samurai yang mudah marah dan seorang pemuda yang nekat.

Dan ini adalah salah satu dari hari-hari tersebut.

Dimulai dari sebuah perdebatan kecil, yang mengarah ke keributan besar. Kuroro menghela napas, kedua alis matanya berkerut. Mereka adalah Nobunaga dan Kurapika, seperti biasa.

Nobunaga sedang mengobrol dengan Phinx dan Feitan, mengenai topik pembunuhan. Kurapika tak sengaja mendengarnya; dia menatap samurai itu dengan tajam. Kebetulan, Nobunaga menganggapnya sebagai sebuah tantangan dan mengejek Kurapika, "Mungkin lain kali aku harus membawakannya beberapa buah kepala yang cantik."

Itu membuatnya marah; Kurapika mengepalkan tangannya. "Kuharap suatu hari nanti kepalamu sendiri akan diletakkan di atas piring."

Pembuluh darah Nobunaga bisa jelas terlihat di keningnya ketika tangannya diletakkan di gagang pedang. "Apa!?"

"Nobunaga..." Kuroro memperingatkan.

"Danchou. Aku tak akan membunuhnya. Tapi sebuah pelajaran pasti akan berhasil untuknya!" Samurai itu berteriak sambil melompat dari posisinya yang awalnya tengah berdiri.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, berkelahi. Kuroro sudah menyerah untuk menghentikan mereka, karena keduanya terlihat menginginkan perkelahian itu. Jadi sekarang, Kuroro hanya duduk dan menyaksikannya, seperti yang lainnya, dan selain itu, Kuroro pun merasa tertarik dengan perkelahian ini.

Nobunaga-lah yang pertama kali menyerang dengan ayunan pedangnya. Kurapika berkelit, menghindari serangan itu sambil mengeluarkan rantainya dan balas menyerang.

Di sanalah, kemampuan bertarung mereka terlihat cukup dekat. Keduanya terluka, tapi mereka membiarkannya. Hampir semua anggota Laba-laba sudah bosan menonton, karena perkelahian itu berlangsung lama. Nobunaga pun lelah. Dia benci mengakuinya, tapi Kurapika benar-benar mampu bertarung dengan kapasitas tinggi. Nobunaga sudah membuat kepala Kurapika basah oleh darah. Dan pada gilirannya, Kurapika sudah meretakkan dua tulang rusuk Nobunaga.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Seharusnya aku membunuhmu bersama sukumu lima tahun yang lalu! Jika kau tidak berkeliaran, Ubo dan Paku akan masih hidup."

Ucapan itu berhasil. Dalam sekejap warna hijau mata itu beralih ke warna kobaran api. Kurapika melayangkan beberapa pukulan kepada Nobunaga, yang tak bisa dihindari oleh samurai itu; kali ini serangannya lebih cepat, dan lebih sengit. Nobunaga terlempar melayang melalui reruntuhan namun Kurapika tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengembalikan postur tubuhnya.

"Temanmu itu keji, dia pantas mendapatkannya!" Jelas sekali, yang dimaksud Kurapika hanyalah Ubogin dan bukan Pakunoda. "Persetan denganmu, kau memusnahkan seluruh sukuku dan kau ingin membalas dendam padaku karena membunuh salah seorang dari kalian!? Kau pikir aku ingin berseteru dengan kalian jika bukan karena saudara-saudaraku!? Kaulah yang menyebabkannya; kalian semua yang pantas mendapatkan kematian!" kali ini, yang dimaksud Kurapika adalah mereka semua, dan sebagian besar Laba-laba menggelengkan kepala mereka dalam kebosanan dan kejengkelan.

Teriakan keras kemarahan memenuhi ruangan ketika Kurapika berdiri di atas sosok Nobunaga yang bersimbah darah, menyiapkan satu pukulan terakhir. Sebelum pukulan Kurapika mencapai tujuannya, pukulan itu dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan yang lebih pucat dari tangannya sendiri. Si Samurai mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melompat mundur dan memulihkan dirinya, mengarahkan tatapan tajam kepada Kurapika.

"Kau lepas kendali, termakan oleh kemarahan. Sudah cukup. Aku tak ingin kalian berdua membunuh diri kalian sendiri." Kuroro memperingatkan dengan nada suara yang terdengar monoton.

Mata Kurapika mengarahkan kebenciannya kepada Si Samurai yang kini dipegangi Franklin. Sekarang Nobunaga terlihat lebih terluka. Dia mengalami kesulitan bernapas, memegangi perutnya di mana dua tulang rusuknya yang retak berada. Kuroro melangkah dan menghalangi pandangan Kurapika dari Nobunaga. "Pergi ke kamarmu...dan balut lukamu."

Napas Kurapika menjadi lebih berat.

"Ingat kau harus mematuhiku. Lagipula kau sudah menang melawannya. Pergilah sekarang." Kuroro mendesak pemuda yang emosinya tengah bergolak itu dengan meletakkan tangannya di dada si pemuda dan mendorongnya pergi. Kurapika mendengus tapi akhirnya mematuhi perintah Kuroro.

* * *

Para anggota Laba-laba menatap bosan ketika Kuroro berbicara kepada Nobunaga yang kedua tulang iganya yang retak tengah disembuhkan oleh Machi. Dari sudut pandang Shalnark, itu terlihat seperti Danchou-nya memihak Kurapika, mengatakan bahwa Nobunaga-lah yang memulainya lebih dulu.

"Satu hari nanti, aku akan membuatnya memohon untuk nyawanya!" pria yang terluka itu berkata dengan tergagap tak percaya.

Kuroro memandangnya dengan acuh. "Itu tak akan terjadi."

"Apa!? Apa maksudmu Danchou!? Sepertinya kau memihaknya. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku tidak memihaknya; aku berbicara tentang kemungkinannya." Kuroro berhenti sebentar. "Nobu, ingatkah kau lima tahun yang lalu ketika kita menyerang Suku Kuruta? Tak ada satupun yang memohon demi nyawa mereka, bahkan anak-anak sekalipun. Mereka melawan kita, bertahan. Beberapa orang dari mereka memohon tapi hanya demi nyawa orang lain. Si Kuruta yang kita punya di sini juga sama."

Nobunaga hanya menatap pemimpinnya itu dengan tercengang, yang melangkah menaiki tangga.

"Sial, apa yang dia pikirkan?"

Machi, menjadi satu-satunya orang berada dekat dengannya, menjawab samurai itu dengan dingin. "Siapa yang tahu?" Lalu dia menadahkan telapak tangannya. "Satu milyar zenny untuk luka-lukamu."

* * *

Kata-kata Kurapika muncul kembali di benak Kuroro ketika dia melangkah menuju ke kamar. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu sebenarnya merupakan prinsip yang sama seperti yang diyakini di Ryuuseigai, tempat asalnya.

'_Kita bukan musuh bagi siapapun, jadi jangan lukai seorangpun dari kita.'_

Matanya menyipit saat memikirkan ini. _'Dan sejak kapan aku melupakan hal itu, dan berbalik dengan cara yang berbeda?'_

Kuroro memiliki kebiasaan baru menyaksikan Si Kuruta dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka sebelum dia masuk. Seperti saat ini, dia melihat pemuda itu duduk di lantai di sudut kamar, kedua lutut terangkat hingga ke dagunya, darah masih menetes dari luka di kepalanya, membasahi rambut pemuda itu menjadi merah, begitu pula halnya dengan matanya yang terlihat berkecamuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri?" Kuroro melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tak bisakah kau mengetuk lebih dulu?" Kurapika menoleh dengan lesu; tatapannya terlihat jengkel.

"Jadi kau sudah merenung dan bermuram durja?" ejek pria itu sambil menghampiri Kurapika. "Diamlah, aku tak akan menggigit." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kepala pemuda itu. Kurapika memekik kesakitan, tapi terlalu banyak bergerak membuat kepalanya seolah berputar jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Kuroro bilang begitu jadi dia tidak akan menyerang, dan dia percaya. Kuroro menolehkan kepala Si Pirang ke samping dan mengamatinya. "Kurasa tidak begitu parah."

"Kau bilang begitu. Memang tidak begitu parah, jadi biarkan saja. Lagipula aku tak akan mati, jadi tak usah kau mengkhawatirkan hidupmu."

Sesuatu yang ada di dalam kata-kata Kurapika membuat Kuroro tersentak. Dia tidak bisa dengan tepat mengatakan kenapa hal itu mempengaruhinya tapi dia tahu dia tidak menyukainya. Mungkin karena yang diucapkan Kurapika bukanlah yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan hidupku. Lagipula aku tahu kau tidak akan mati." Pria itu beranjak dan melangkah menuju ke lemari, mengambil beberapa helai perban. Dia berjongkok di depan pemuda yang sedang terdiam itu dan mulai membalutkan perban ke sekeliling kepala si pemuda pirang.

Kurapika agak bingung dengan sikap Kuroro. Dia tahu pria itu bukanlah orang yang akan mengkhawatrikan hidupnya sendiri, seperti yang diungkapkan oleh Senritsu bahwa Kuroro bagaikan hidup di antara ambang batas kematian. Jadi apa ini? Apa yang membuat pria yang dikenal sebagai Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba yang telah membunuh keluarganya kini merawat luka-lukanya?

"Kita akan segera bekerja; aku juga membutuhkan kemampuanmu."

'_Apakah hanya itu?'_ pikir Kurapika.

"Kau harus lebih mengendalikan dirimu, Kurapika. Kemarahan bisa membunuhmu." Kuroro sudah berdiri kembali, menunduk menatap si pemuda yang sedang duduk.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya," kata Kurapika geram.

"Aku bicara begitu karena aku tahu. Aku mengerti bahwa kebencian dan kemarahan hanya akan mengarah pada kehancuran atas dirimu sendiri, itulah kenapa aku meninggalkan hal itu."

"Kau tak mengerti apa-apa! Tak ada seorang pun yang akan mengerti!" sekarang Kurapika pun berdiri, walaupun kepalanya yang masih sakit mendesaknya untuk duduk kembali. "AKULAH YANG TERAKHIR!"

"Hmm...kau yakin? Mungkin saja ada orang lain yang masih hidup, seperti kau," bujuk Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu. _'Mungkin ini akan membantunya menjadi lebih tenang.'_

Kurapika langsung terdiam, dan memalingkan wajahnya. Rambutnya menutupi wajahnya dan Kuroro pikir dia sedang meresapi kata-katanya dan sepertinya akan memikirkan hal itu. Lalu Kuroro memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ketika si pemuda menoleh padanya dengan perlahan, matanya menunjukkan warna merah yang lebih terang di dalamnya. Suara si pemuda mennunjukkan dia tidak mau bertoleransi.

"Aku ingat...wajah semua orang. Dan aku bakar...setiap jenazah mereka dengan tanganku sendiri."

'_Oh.'_

Kuroro hanya menunduk menatapnya dengan tanpa emosi, mengamati pemuda itu. Mengamati bagaimana kedua matanya, ekspresi di wajahnya dan sosoknya secara keseluruhan menunjukkan kemarahan, kebencian, kemurkaan; semuanya berada di permukaan yang hanya menyembunyikan satu kebenaran mutlak di dalamnya : kesedihan. Kuroro tahu rasanya seperti apa, secara teori. Tapi dia tidak memahaminya, secara emosional. Tiba-tiba Kuroro merasa seperti dia ingin memahami hal itu.

'_Jika aku bisa memahaminya, apakah aku bisa memanipulasinya dengan lebih baik?' _Kuroro bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kurapika terkejut ketika dia langkah turun ke koridor, Nobunaga tak memandanginya lagi, setidaknya tidak secara intens. Kurapika merasa setidaknya memang lebih baik begitu.

Apa yang meringankan pikiran Si Pemuda Kuruta adalah bagaimana cara Kuroro meminjaminya sebuah buku. Pemuda itu berkedip. Itu adalah buku yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan menimbulkan keinginan untuk melihatnya waktu berada di ruang bawah tanah mansion itu. Dia membelalakkan matanya kepada Kuroro. "Jadi kau tetap mengambilnya."

"Sekarang buku itu milikmu." Kuroro berkata, memaksa pemuda itu untuk mengambilnya. "Ayolah, tak ada gunanya jika kau tak mengambilnya." Pemuda itu melihat Kuroro, melihat kepada buku itu, lalu kembali melihat Kuroro. Sebelum dia merasa ragu-ragu untuk mengambilnya, Kuroro sudah meletakkan buku itu di pangkuannya dan kembali ke tempatnya biasa duduk, melanjutkan bacaannya sendiri.

'_Yah, jika dia memaksa...' _Kurapika mulai membolak-balik halaman buku itu, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia merasa puas memiliki buku yang sudah dicarinya selama ini. Tapi jauh di dalam benaknya, pikirannya masih mengatakan bahwa dia harus mengambalikan buku itu kepada pemiliknya jika ada kesempatan.

Seringkali, ketika anggota Ryodan lainnya membentuk kelompok kecil dan berbincang-bincang, pemimpin mereka akan duduk sendiri dalam keheningan di tengah-tengah tumpukan buku-buku tebal, tenggelam dalam bacaan.

Ketika Kurapika selesai membaca beberapa buku yang ditawarkan Kuroro, pria itu kadang-kadang akan menanyakan pendapatnya. Seringkali, dia pun terkejut mereka memiliki pendapat yang sama. Kadang-kadang, pendapat mereka bertentangan. Dan jika itu yang terjadi, perbedaan pendapat mereka menimbulkanketertarikan hampir semua anggota Laba-laba. Tidak setiap hari mereka bisa melihat pemuda yang bahkan berusia lebih muda dari mereka semua memiliki perdebatan yang bersifat logis seperti itu dengan Pemimpin Genei Ryodan yang ditakuti. Walau dari waktu ke waktu, Nobunaga dan Ubogin pernah ikut berargumen dengan Kuroro, namun biasanya mereka tidak bisa bertahan lama. Di lain pihak, Kurapika, adalah orang yang lebih logis, alasan-alasannya benar-benar masuk akal bahkan kadang-kadang Kuroro harus berhenti sejenak dan terlihat memikirkan alasan pemuda itu.

* * *

"Kita akan kembali ke Ryuuseigai," Kuroro mengumumkan di hari selanjutnya.

"Kembali?" ulang Shalnark sementara Kurapika hanya memberikan setengah perhatiannya kepada mereka ketika Shalnark terlihat seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, pasti sudah tiba saatnya ya. Tapi apakah menurutmu yang kita miliki sudah cukup?" Dia bertanya pada pemimpinnya. Hal apa yang mereka bicarakan, Kurapika tak bisa menebaknya.

"Ya, setidaknya cukup untuk itu. Seharusnya kita kembali beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawab Kuroro lembut, dan melirik Si Kuruta, "Jika bukan karena seorang penuntut balas datangdan menghentikan rencana kita." Lalu dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada para anak buahnya. "Sekarang kita bisa kembali, jadi kita harus pergi."

Kurapika berusaha keras mengabaikan pria itu; malah, dia meragukan niat para anggota Laba-laba untuk kembali ke Ryuuseigai.

Kuroro melanjutkan perintahnya, "Bentuk dua atau tiga kelompok, dan ambil rute berbeda untuk sampai ke tujuan. Ambil jalan manapun yang menurut kalian cocok. Kita akan bertemu di Ryuuseigai."

Sementara yang lain mulai berkumpul dan membagi kelompok, sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu Kurapika. "Kau bersamaku." Kurapika hanya menghela napas dan mematuhinya; lagipula dia tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Kita akan bepergian bersama, sebut saja itu sebuah perdamaian." Kata Kuroro dengan tenang.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Ini balasan reviewnya ya...

hana-1emptyflower : thx for the review...thx juga udah ngikutin fic2ku xD ini udah update...

fadya gumaida : iya, ceritanya emang menarik 'n emosional...pasti aku update, mksh udh review xD

Natsu Hiru Chan : gyaaaaa...! akhirnya! Gtu dongg...itu baru KuroPika sejati, hehe! Makasih ya...

Ok, REVIEW please...^^


	4. The Black Sheep

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

bonbonpich (for the original fic)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

Kuroro recovered from Kurapika's judgment chain's conditions. The two met by coincidence. Due to some nen condition, Kuroro couldn't kill Kurapika right away, so he took the boy in Genei Ryodan instead.

**GENRE :**

Drama & Angst

**WARNING :**

AR. Shounen-ai. An Indonesian version for **The Sun Also Shines at Night** by **bonbonpich**, one of my favorite fic!^^

Dan khusus chapter ini...seperti yang dikatakan oleh bonbonpich di fic aslinya, cerita di fic ini sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk 'menyerang' agama tertentu, tapi hanya untuk keperluan plot semata...

"I meant no offense against Christianity or any religion, just wrote it for the sake of story plot." - bonbonpich

.

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 : THE BLACK SHEEP**

* * *

Kuroro dan Kurapika memulai perjalanan mereka ke Ryuusegai, melalui rute ke arah barat. Awalnya mereka berjalan kaki, kemudian Kuroro memilih untuk naik kereta karena Si Kuruta terlihat lelah. Walaupun pemuda itu merengut, mengatakan bahwa dia sanggup, Kuroro tahu bahwa staminanya sendiri jauh lebih kuat daripada dia. Pemuda itu mungkin kuat dalam pertarungan, tapi tidak dalam hal stamina.

Tidak seperti dirinya...

Laba-laba tumbuh dan hidup di tanah penuh sampah dan barang bekas. Hal itu memupuk mereka untuk menjadi kuat, kalau tidak mereka akan mati. Sejak remaja, mereka tak pernah sakit. Laba-laba lebih merasa familiar jika bepergian dengan berjalan kaki, lagipula mereka pun harus menyembunyikan identitas mereka dari siapapun dan di manapun.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya tetap diam. Sementara dari waktu ke waktu, Kuroro meminjami Kurapika beberapa buah buku dan memulai percakapan mengenai topik-topik biasa.

Mereka duduk di tempat yang saling berhadapan di kereta. Melihat ke luar jendela, Kurapika menyaksikan pergerakan matahari yang semakin bergerak turun mendekati horizon. Sementara itu, Kuroro memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk beristirahat setelah membaca beberapa buku. Sejenak dia membuka matanya dan mengamati Si Kuruta dari sisi yang berlawanan.

Pemuda itu menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sebagai tumpuan, siku diletakkan di pinggir jendela. Matanya menatap lahan tandus yang berada di balik jendela. Warna mentari membayang di kedua matanya, menimbulkan semburat kemerahan di sana. Kuroro melihat perubahan drastis di sepasang mata itu ketika sedikit tersentak dengan emosi. Dugaan pertama Kuroro adalah, Kurapika menyadari bahwa dia tengah diperhatikan olehnya. Namun apa yang dilakukan Kurapika selanjutnya memberitahu Kuroro hal yang sebaliknya. Kurapika berbalik, menempatkan kedua tangannya di tepi jendela dan merunduk di bawah tepian jendela, setengah menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar kereta.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Pemuda itu bergumam. Lalu Kuroro bergeser lebih dekat ke jendela supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas, membuat Kurapika menarik kepalanya kembali.

Hembusan angin bergerak sejalan dengan pasir di sepanjang rel kereta, memblokir jalan jauh ke depan. Badai itu kuat hingga menggerakkan seluruh bukit pasir, membawa banyak debu.

"Badai pasir, hah?" Kuroro menyimpulkan ketika pemandu wanita mucul dari pintu kereta, mengumumkan penundaan keberangkatan yang disebabkan oleh bencana alam yang tiba-tiba terjadi.

Para penumpang diarahkan ke kota terdekat untuk beristirahat di sana hingga area pesisir sudah terbuka lagi.

Kuroro tidak melihat sesuatu yang ganjil di wajah Kuroro. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan penundaan perjalanan mereka. Kurapika hanya mengikutinya seperti layaknya bayangan, ketika Kuroro berjalan ke ibu kota, membaur dengan kerumunan.

* * *

Kebetulan sekali, hotel sedang penuh. Hal ini pun menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada banyak hotel di tempat itu.

"Yah, di sini banyak gedung yang terbengkalai—"

"Jangan bilang kau akan tidur di tempat seperti itu dalam cuaca seperti ini," Kurapika menyela sebelum Kuroro bisa menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Pria itu bertanya, menyadari kebenaran pendapat Kurapika. Baal juga terkenal dengan iklimnya yang buruk. Anginnya kencang, berat dan berdebu. Ketika angin bertiup, hanya hembusan pasir yang bersentuhan dengan mata mereka. Dan jika ada orang yang terlalu banyak bicara, dia yakin mulut orang itu pasti akan penuh dengan pasir.

Kurapika menghela napas, "Aku hanya..." Dia menunjuk ke arah tertentu. "...melihat ada sebuah gereja di sana. Kita bisa meminta pertolongan mereka untuk menginap, hanya untuk semalam."

Sudah pasti bahwa ini pertama kalinya bagi Kurapika, melihat wajah datar Kuroro sedikit berubah. Namun pria itu mengembalikan raut wajahnya kembali seperti biasanya, dan menjawab, "Kurasa tidak."

"Kenapa?" Kurapika langsung bertanya, ingin tahu apa yang bisa menyebabkan perubahan di wajah Kuroro yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi. Dia menduga pasti ada hubungannya dengan gereja itu. Kurapika memikirkannya sejenak, lalu menyuarakan dugaannya. "Namamu dan salib terbalik di mantelmu...kukira itu hanya selera fashionmu saja."

Kuroro berkedip keheranan. "Selera...fashion?"

"Ngg...," ketika melihat raut wajah Kuroro, Kurapika sedikit terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak diketahui Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu. '_Yah, lagipula itu bukan suatu hal penting yang harus diketahui.'_ Dia sendiri tidak akan mengetahuinya jika Hanzo, salah seorang penguji Hunter tidak mengoceh mengenai generasi baru di kotanya, memiliki gaya Gothic yang tidak biasa. "Ngomong-ngomong...kita tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri di luar atau kita akan terkubur pasir. Ayo kita pergi ke gereja itu."

"Bisakah aku membujukmu untuk tidak pergi ke sana?" Kuroro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping.

"Kita tak punya tempat lain; apa kau mau bangun pagi dan mendapati dirimu dalam kondisi terkubur?" ucap Kurapika geram.

Lagi, Kurapika menangkap adanya perubahan dalam postur tubuh Kuroro, terutama ketika kata 'terkubur' diucapkan. _'Oh, bukankah dia bilang dia hidup di antara kehidupan dan kematian?'_

"...Baiklah." Kemudian Kuroro melepaskan mantelnya dan melipat mantel itu di lengannya. Dia mengusap helaian rambutnya hingga sedikit lebih turun lagi karena tiupan angin berdebu yang ganas sukses membuat poninya menjadi turun, menutupi keningnya.

Kurapika mengernyit heran. "Kau benar-benar punya suatu masalah yang berkaitan dengan gereja itu, 'kan?"

Pria itu memberinya senyuman kosong tanpa arti dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku harus menghindari masalah yang mungkin terjadi."

"Merasa...?"

"Ya. Bukankah kita harus segera pergi sebelum terkubur di sini?"

* * *

"Silakan masuk." Dari raut wajah pendeta itu, jelas sekali bahwa Kuroro dan Kurapika lebih dari sekedar diterima di sana. "Kita bersaudara, anggaplah rumahmu sendiri."

ketika mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke dalam gereja, Kurapika melirik ke samping dan bertemu dengan tatapan Kuroro. Pria itu memberinya sebuah senyuman yang entah apa artinya dan berbisik dengan suara pelan, "Berharap melihatku membinasakan monster atau sesuatu?" Kurapika hanya memicingkan matanya jengkel.

Gereja itu adalah gereja tua dan setengah dari bangunan tersebut sudah merupakan puing-puing. Kuroro dan Kurapika diajak ke kamar kosong yang ada di sana. Si Pendeta memohon maaf karena tidak punya kamar lain lagi dan perkataannya segera ditepiskan Kurapika, pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan berkata bahwa apa yang diberikannya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ketika pintu sudah tertutup, dia mendengar suara terkekeh. Kurapika berbalik, dengan alis mata yang saling bertaut.

"Kau orang yang baik. Kalau aku, aku akan mengancam pria itu demi mendapatkan apapun dari tempat ini," ucap Kuroro yang sudah duduk di atas lantai kayu kamar itu.

"Dia tidak harus meminta maaf, karena dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dan tidak...aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya." Kurapika pun duduk dan menghela napas panjang.

"Kau terlihat lelah," Kuroro berkata dan menerima sorotan mata yang sudah ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

Yang mengejutkan Kuroro, sorotan mata itu bertahan lebih lama dari biasanya, seolah Kurapika tengah mengamatinya...mempelajarinya.

_'Dengan rambutnya dibiarkan turun seperti itu, dia terlihat lebih muda. Itulah kenapa dia menggunakan gel, dan gaya rambutnya...lagipula penting baginya untuk terlihat lebih tua.' _Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya. _'Benar, para pengikutnya itu, semua __memiliki sikap bermusuhan__ dan bahkan lebih dari setengahnya berumur lebih tua dari dirinya.' _Kurapika bertanya-tanya kenapa pria itu mampu memiliki kuasa atas orang-orang itu. Lalu dia menepiskan pikiran tersebut saat menyadari bahwa dia sudah berpikir tentang Kuroro terlalu banyak. Maka dia pun memandangi sekitarnya dan berpendapat bahwa kamar di mana mereka berada sekarang jauh lebih kecil daripada kamar yang mereka tinggali sebelumnya. Tapi Kurapika menjauhkan kekhawatiran itu dan mulai meminta bajunya kepada Kuroro karena dia ingin mandi sekarang.

* * *

Dua buah kasur dibawa ke kamar mereka, ketika Kuroro baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya tersisir ke belakang karena basah, dan _tattoo_ di keningnya terlihat jelas.

Melihat hal itu, Si Pendeta yang tengah membantu Kurapika dengan kasur yang ia bawakan langsung menjerit, menjatuhkan kasur itu dan menunjuk Kuroro. Kurapika pun membalikkan badannya ke arah Kuroro, bingung. Namun raut wajah Kuroro menampakkan bahwa pria itu pun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"...Kau...! Mungkinkah kau...Kuroro!?" _Brother _itu tergagap sementara Kuroro dan Kurapika menatapnya heran.

Merasa penasaran, Kuroro melangkah lebih dekat untuk melihat lebih jelas apakah dia mengenal pria itu. _Brother _itu terjatuh ke belakang karena melangkah mundur dan berusaha keluar dari kamar itu.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro diam-diam. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya dia mengenalku."

* * *

Kurapika tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia pikir Kuroro punya beberapa dugaan, tapi pria itu mengatakan sebaliknya. Mengingat seperti apa dia, Kurapika tahu Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu tidak berbohong. Jika dia hanya tidak ingin memberitahunya maka dia akan memberitahu Kurapika bahwa dia tidak ingin memberitahunya.

Dan ketika Kurapika mengikuti _Brother_ itu keluar kamar, beberapa orang _brother_ lainnya tengah memandang ke arah kamar mereka, saling berbisik satu sama lain, yang bisa dengan mudahnya ditebak Kurapika bahwa mereka sedang membicarakan Kuroro. Pendeta datang, dan dia menatap Kuroro sekali lagi, lalu meminta mereka untuk pergi.

Dan sekali lagi mereka berada di depan pintu gerbang geeja. Cuaca menjadi lebih buruk ketika malam tiba.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kurapika bertanya.

"Siapa yang tahu...?" Kuroro menatap pemuda itu dan mulai bercanda. "Aku tak mengira mereka akan melihat aura iblis pada diriku, mereka tidak seahli itu. Kau bisa memberitahu mereka bahwa kau tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa denganku. Mereka akan mengijinkanmu tinggal."

"'Seperti kau akan membiarkan aku pergi sendiri saja," Kurapika melihat ke sekitarnya dan tiba-tiba bersin. "Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?"

Pintu gereja itu terbuka, _brother_ yang tadi menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. "Hai Anak Muda..." Dia memberi isyarat pada Kurapika. "Kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Kau bukan temannya, keluarganya, maupun relasinya?"

Kurapika menajamkan pandangannya. _'Mereka mendengarnya?'_

Refleks, Kurapika berseru, "Bukan!" pernyataan terakhir disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri, 'Dia musuh terburuk yang pernah ada!'

Seorang _brother _kemudian mengisyaratkan pemuda pirang itu untuk masuk. Kurapika menoleh kepada Kuroro, tidak melihat tanda keberatan apapun di wajah dinginnya, seolah pria itu akan mengijinkannya. Kurapika menghela napas dan menoleh kembali kepada _brother _itu. "Aku tidak begitu yakin atas apa yang tengah terjadi. Tapi kau pasti salah mengenalinya sebagai orang lain. Dia bukan Kuroro atau siapapun. Namanya...Shalanrk." Kuroro berkedip terkejut saat mendengarnya. Kurapika merasa gelisah sebenarnya, bertanya-tanya apakah dia seharusnya menggunakan nama lain selain Laba-laba.

"Benarkah? Tapi tanda lahir di keningnya..."

"Itu...semacam gaya _tattoo_ di sebuah negara bernama Japon, _tattoo_ itu cukup terkenal di sana." Kurapika berbohong sambil mengulangi kata yang diucapkan _brother_ itu di dalam hati. _'Tanda lahir?'_

"Bukankah kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya?"

"Kami hanya rekan bisnis, tak ada yang lebih dari itu." Kurapika berpikir dengan cepat, bertanya-tanya apakah alasannya itu terdengar ganjil. Dia bersiap-siap jikalau _brother_ lain memintanya pergi ketika dia berbalik untuk memandangi Kuroro lagi yang hanya berdiri di sana. "Dia terlalu...lamban dan apatis, tak menyanggah apapun ketika kau salah mengenalinya." Kurapika menambahkan lalu berhenti bicara, menyadari bahwa dia sudah bicara terlalu banyak.

_Brother _itu mengamati Kuroro sejenak. "Yah, kau tidak memanggilnya 'Kuroro'."

'_Aku hanya tidak mau memanggil nama itu, aku membencinya.'_

"Dan juga dia tidak terlihat seperti Kuroro yang aku kenal." Pria itu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan memaksa Kuroro dan Kurapika untuk melangkah masuk. "Maafkan aku." Lalu dia berkata kepada rekan-rekannya bahwa dia sudah mengingat pria yang salah.

Kuroro memicingkan matanya ketika mendengar hal itu.

* * *

Mereka kembali ke kamar yang sama. Kuroro bisa mengatakan bahwa Si Kuruta benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang diketahui para _brother _itu tentang pria bernama Kuroro. Ketika mata berwarna hijau yang seperti mata kucing itu tertuju padanya, Kuroro menanggapi dengan datar. Lalu Kurapika mulai menanyai _brother_ itu beberapa pertanyaan sebelum dia pergi, setelah dia mengantar Kuroro dan Kurapika ke kamar.

"Tentang Kuroro? Yah, itu sudah dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya. Yang aku tahu adalah ada seorang anak, Kuroro, dia memiliki _tattoo_ seperti itu...tidak...sebuah tanda lahir." _Brother _itu menoleh ke arah Kuroro, sementara Kuroro sendiri hanya memejamkan matanya, tersenyum kecut.

"Apakah sebelumnya dia tinggal di sini?" Kurapika bertanya.

"Ya." Lalu _brother _itu menjawab. "Kudengar dia ditemukan di gereja lain yang berlokasi di salah satu kota di Timur. Pendeta di sana, yang menemukannya, semula mengira bahwa tanda lahir itu adalah tanda salib. Dia pun mengumumkan bahwa Kuroro mungkin saja anak Kristus. Pendeta akan melimpahkan posisi sebagai Imam Besar padanya. Tapi ketika Kuroro tumbuh sedikit lebih besar, tanda lahir itu berubah walau hanya sekilas. Itu adalah tanda salib terbalik."

Ketika _brother _itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, Kurapika mengambil kesempatan untuk bertanya. "Umat Kristiani sangat mempercayai arti dari simbol-simbol, bukan?"

"Ya, kami pun begitu. Ketika seekor merpati membawa rantai pohon zaitun di paruhnya adalah simbol perdamaian, salib terbalik menunjukkan segala sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan pengikut Kristus," _brother_ itu menjelaskan.

"Jadi apa hubungan antara semua ini dengan 'Kuroro' yang kaubicarakan tadi? Kau percaya dia adalah Setan atau apa?" dengan tenang Kuroro ikut dalam percakapan itu.

"Aku mendengar bahwa...di hari ketika 'Kuroro' dibawa, ada perubahan suasana di negeri itu. Dari waktu ke waktu, tanaman pangan tidak tumbuh, terjadi banjir, angin kencang bahkan bertiup lebih ganas." Wajah _brother _menunjukkan adanya masalah. "Walaupun Kuroro yang ini tak pernah melukai siapapun secara fisik, bisa dipastikan dia adalah orang yang berbeda dengan kita. Kudengar dia memiliki segala pemikiran yang bertentangan dengan ajaran dan Injil, dan dia tak pernah ragu mengatakannya."

"Misalnya?" Kuroro membantah, ingin tahu lebih banyak sementara Kurapika bertanya-tanya apakah Kuroro yang mereka bicarakan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kuroro yang sedang duduk di sini.

_Brother _itu menatap mereka berdua. "Kau tahu cerita tentang orang yang mengkhianati Yesus sebelum dia disalib?" Keduanya mengangguk. "Kuroro pernah sekali menyatakan bahwa...Judas bukanlah seorang pengkhianat, dia menjual Yesus demi tiga puluh keping uang perak. Dan itu merupakan bisnis semata, pertukaran yang adil. Pikirkan itu. Bagaimana mungkin anak berusia enam tahun punya pemikiran seperti itu? Ada beberapa hal mengejutkan lainnya yang tak bisa kuingat lagi. Tapi setiap orang di sana tidak tahan lagi, maka pendeta gereja ini mengambilnya. Dan hal yang sama terjadi di sini." _Brother _itu berhenti sejenak untuk bertanya. "Tahukah kau kenapa Baal menjadi seperti sekarang ini?"

Kurapika berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Bukankah Baal pernah menjadi ibu kota dengan kekayaan berlimpah? Berdasarkan pendapat dari segi sejarah yang pernah kubaca, tak ada alasan yang benar-benar masuk akal bagaimana Baal menjadi seperti ini. Tapi ada rumor bahwa seorang anak membawa serta bencana bersamanya." Mata hijau itu tersentak seketika. "Tunggu, maksudmu, anak itu..."

_Brother _itu mengangguk. "Hari ketika anak itu di sini, suasana kota berubah, dan berbagai bencana alam terjadi. Petir telah menghancurkan pilar gereja ini dan beberapa bagian kota. Seperti yang kaulihat, yang tersisa dari Baal hanyalah reruntuhan. Dan badai pasir lebih sering terjadi hingga Baal yang pernah menjadi ibu kota dengan kekayaan melimpah jatuh menjadi ibu kota yang terlupakan."

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" desak Kuroro, ingin mendengar lebih banyak dan memang dia pun selalu tertarik dengan cerita-cerita semacam itu.

"Dia hidup bersama kami selama dua minggu lamanya sebelum dia pergi. Pendeta kami mengatakan bahwa dia mengirim Kuroro ke suatu tempat yang jauh sehingga anak itu tak bisa lagi membawa kesialan bagi siapapun. Namun kota di Timur itu dan kota kami tak pernah menjadi lebih baik bahkan setelah Kuroro pergi." _Brother _itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dalam sikap berdoa dan berbisik. "Semoga Tuhan bersamanya."

Seseorang terkekeh.

Kurapika dan _brother _itu menoleh kepada Kuroro yang menundukkan kepalanya. Dan bagi _brother _itu, Kuroro terlihat seperti seorang maniak ketika tertawa seperti itu.

"Mungkinkah Tuhan bersamanya? Menurutku Kuroro atau siapapun dia tak membutuhkan Tuhan sama sekali." Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba berkata ketika Kurapika berusaha memberi isyarat padanya untuk diam dan tidak mengakibatkan argumen yang mungkin timbul mengenai topik keagaaman, di depan seorang pria yang beragama.

"Tak apa, Anak Muda. Biarkan dia melanjutkan sehingga aku bisa mengoreksinya berdasarkan atas keyakinan kami." _Brother _itu menyakinkan Kurapika sebelum menoleh kepada pria yang ada bersama mereka, kedua alis matanya bertaut. "Apa...maksudmu?"

"Sejak awal, dia bukan Tuhan. Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa nanti? Akui saja, Tuhan telah menelantarkannya, sama seperti apa yang Dia lakukan pada setiap orang yang gagal mengikuti perintah dan arahannya. Di Bab Noah Arc, kenapa Tuhan membiarkan manusia menderita karena tenggelam dan bukannya memberikan mereka kematian yang tidak menyakitkan? Karena dosa yang mereka perbuat? Bisakah manusia punya pilihan untuk membuat keputusan sendiri tanpa kata-kata Tuhan? Apakah Tuhan menyebutkan dia menciptakan Lucifer dari Timur dengan memberinya kebebasan berkehendak? Tapi Lucifer dijanjikan penghukuman untuk kehendaknya yang bebas itu, bukan?" Kuroro mengangkat kepalanya; mata gelapnya secara mantap bertemu dengan sepasang mata _brother _itu yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Tuhan, atau dengan nama apapun Dia disebut, memaksa dengan sepenuh tenaganya yang menembus dan menyeimbangkan alam semesta terlalu adil untuk peduli pada kebahagiaan atau penderitaan makhluk ciptaannya di bumi_._ Dia tidak menjawab semua doa, 'kan?"

Kurapika menatap Pemimpin Geng laba-laba itu dengan mata sedikit terbelalak, berpikir bahwa itu adalah pernyataan terpanjang yang pernah didengarnya dari Pemimpin Genei Ryodan. Dan dari sudut pandang Kurapika, dia punya kesan bahwa...Kuroro menekankan antagonismenya.

"Tuhan tahu apa yang benar. Ada sistem penghukuman atau manusia akan melakukan dosa lagi dan lagi. Dia tidak mungkin menjawab semua doa sekaligus—"

"Bukankah dia Yang Maha Agung?" Kuroro menyela.

"Tuhan adalah..." _brother _itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Kuroro. "Kau...diperdaya oleh pemikiran yang salah. Kau meragukan Tuhan karena ada Setan yang menarikmu dari cahaya."

"Ah, mungkin aku akan mengakui dosaku besok. Jadi aku bisa memiliki hati nurani dan bebas pergi lalu melakukan dosa lagi. Bukankah dia akan selalu memaafkan?" Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu mengejek. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah Setan sudah menjadi sahabat gereja dan terus seperti itu selama ini? Tanpa adanya iblis untuk dituduh, keyakinan di jalur yang benar tak akan punya apa-apa untuk mengancam pengikut mereka. Setan mengarahkanmu menuju godaan; pasti kau akan menderita kutukan abadi dan terpanggang di Neraka. Bukankah itu—"

"Cukup, Ku...Shalnark!" suara Kurapika yang marah terdengar cukup keras, tapi hanya berpengaruh untuk membuat _brother_ itu tersentak dari kebingungannya. Dan terima kasih atas kekhawatiran pria itu hingga dia tak menyadari ketika Kurapika hampir saja memanggil Kuroro dengan nama yang sebenarnya. Pemuda itu menoleh kepada _brother _itu. "Maaf, bisakah kita bicara di luar sebentar?"

_Brother_ itu mengangguk dengan gugup pada Kurapika, masih terkejut karena apa yang dikatakan pria yang tengah duduk jauh di sudut kamar. Ketika Kurapika mengantar _brother _itu ke pintu, dia menoleh dan berbisik, "Pria itu punya masalah."

"Aku tahu. Biasanya, dia taks eperti ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan bicara padanya." Kurapika menjawab, rasa bersalah nampak di wajahnya.

Ketika pintu ditutup, pemuda itu menghela napas berat. Dan seperti yang diperkirakan Kuroro saat itu, dia memalingkan wajahnya pada Kuroro. "Kau tidak perlu bicara begitu!"

"Dia bilang tidak apa-apa jika aku mengatakan apapun, jadi dia bisa mengoreksinya."

"Dan haruskah kau sejujur itu?!"

"Dia tidak...atau tak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku." Kuroro memalingkan wajahnya, matanya setengah tertutup dengan sikap yang malas. "Kau marah? Apa kau tidak ingin tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang kutanyakan padanya?" Ketika Kurapika diam, dia melanjutkan, "Kau meragukannya juga, 'kan? Ajaran mereka; istilahnya kau bukan tipe orang yang akan memberikan pipimu yang sebelahnya lagi ketika seseorang menampar wajahmu."

"Kau benar." Si Kuruta menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemarahannya berubah menjadi kecurigaan. Dia bisa membuat kesimpulan bahwa ada sesuatu antara Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba dan gereja, lebih dari sekedar antagonisme semata.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tak mengingat apapun tentang tempat ini." Dia menggantungkan ucapannya atas pertanyaan yang urung diucapkan Kurapika dan bertopang dagu. "Walaupun, ide mengenai Judas itu sepertinya lebih sejalan dengan hati nuraniku. Dan seperti yang kaulihat, aku tak pernah menyukai konsep Kristus hingga sedalam itu."

"Tak ingat apapun?" Kurapika memaksakan topik tersebut. "Kau bilang sendiri, kau merasa tidak nyaman datang ke sini. Pasti ada sesuatu."

"Itu hanya karena aku tidak menyukai agama ini, itu saja. Jujur, Kurapika, aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Jika aku tak bisa mengingatnya, artinya tak ada yang penting bagiku berkaitan dengan tempat ini." Mata hitam yang gelap itu menatap langsung mata hijau yang mengamatinya. "Aku dari Ryuuseigai seperti yang kurasa pasti kau sudah tahu itu; Ryuuseigai satu-satunya tempat yang kuingat memiliki peranan dalam hidupku."

Kurapika memicingkan matanya. "Tanda salib di keningmu, apakah itu asli? Sebuah tanda lahir? Atau _tattoo_?"

Kuroro hanya memberi isyarat pada pemuda itu dengan tangannya. "Mendekatlah dan lihat sendiri." Dia terkekeh ketika Kurapika merengut dan bergeser lebih jauh.

"Kau punya lambang salib terbalik di mantelmu." Pemuda itu menambahkan pernyataannya. "Dan dengan pengikut yang jumlahnya tepat dua belas orang, apakah itu semacam ejekan bagi ajaran Kristus?"

"Ya, aku sudah membaca berbagai ajaran dan Injil. Tapi ada seorang pria; Anton Lavey, yang menulis buku berjudul _Satanic Bible_. Isinya tentang semua hal yang berlawanan dengan Injil umat Kristiani. Dan prinsipku sepertinya lebih setuju dengan pria itu. Kau harus membacanya kapan-kapan." Lalu Kuroro menyatukan kedua tangannya. "Berbicara mengenai pemutarbalikan seputar ajaran agama ini lebih menarik bagiku. Tapi kebetulan saja Laba-laba membentuk jumlah anggota dengan angka yang bagus_._" Lalu Kuroro meregangkan kedua kakinya dan menghela napas. "Apa menurutmu rasanya tidak masuk akal bagi mereka melimpahkan posisi sebagai Imam Besar hanya karena tanda lahir?"

'_Dan ketika s__i__mbol diubah, begitu pula halnya dengan manusia__.'_

"Orang-orang ini mengingatkanku pada Mafia. Mereka menggunakan kata 'keluarga' namun setiap orang di dalamnya hanya ingin melangkahi yang lainnya untuk mendapat posisi tertinggi." Pria itu menutup matanya.

Kurapika teringat akan percakapan Shalnark saat itu, dia ingin tahu. "Itukah sebabnya kenapa kau memisahkan diri dari Mafia?" Kurapika sudah tahu bahwa Geng Laba-laba, walaupun mereka membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah, tapi mereka tak peduli terhadap rangking, posisi, atau ketenaran, tidak seperti Mafia.

Kuroro mengangguk tapi dia tak mau Kurapika menggali topik ini lebih dalam lagi. "Sudah larut, tidurlah. Kita akan pergi saat fajar menyingsing. Aku tak suka tinggal di sini." Pria itu tiba-tiba mengakhiri percakapan mereka, berbaring di kasurnya. Dia berhenti menggunakan En sebentar, berpendapatbahwa Kurapika tak akan menyerangnya. Si Kuruta tidak tahu dari mana keyakinan itu datang. "Dan satu hal lagi..."

Kurapika kembali menatapnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Apa!?" Pemuda itu terkejut.

"Untuk membuat mereka mengijinkanku masuk juga. Kau bisa saja masuk sendirian ke sini."

"Aku melakukannya hanya karena kita terikat satu sama lain." Dia mendelik pada pria itu, dan memalingkan wajahnya lalu mengejek, "Menyedihkan, bukan? Kita sangat saling membenci hingga ingin saling membunuh, tapi dilarang melakukannya."

Kuroro beranjak. "Biar kubetulkan. Aku tidak membencimu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, ketika di atap waktu itu?"

Kurapika melihat fakta bahwa pria itu pandai mengendalikan amarahnya. Itu benar; Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba tak akan membunuh atau melukai siapapun karena kebencianatau bahkan kemarahan. Tindakan itu hanya merupakan pemikiran murni bahwa dia akan membunuh, lalu dia melakukannya, dan semuanya hanya untuk itu. Itulah sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa dipahami Kurapika. "Benar, kau hanya...kau tak punya hati, tak punya perasaan."

Pria itu tak mengatakan apapun; lagipula yang dikatakan Kurapika memang benar.

Tak ada gunanya berbicara lebih jauh, Kurapika membaringkan tubuhnya untuk tidur. Barulah dia merasa betapa lelah dan sakit otot-otot tubuhnya. Melihat Kuroro tidur, dia pun mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidur juga.

* * *

Dia terbangun di tengah malam. Sedikit bergeser, Kurapika berusaha menemukan posisi yang lebih nyaman. Lalu dia menyamping, pandangannya yang kabur mendapati kasur yang ada di seberangnya kosong. Dia tidak menduga apapun; pria itu pasti pergi ke suatu tempat untuk suatu alasan. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Kurapika merasakannya; perasaan itu menjadi lebih falimiar baginya.

Kuroro sedang memandanginya.

Kurapika beranjak duduk dan menggosok kedua matanya. Dalam cahaya yang remang-remang, dia melihat Kuroro berdiri di dekat jendela, melipat kedua tangannya, menatap ke arahnya. Mata Kurapika yang mengantuk berubah menjadi melotot ketika dia membentak, "Apa? Kalau kau tak bisa tidur, aku juga tidak bisa."

"Aku ingat, Kurapika," Kuroro bicara dengan tenang, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kurapika dan menutupi bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Tidak...aku tidak ingat...maupun mengingatnya kembali." Kuroro terdiam sejenak, tampak seolah menertawakan sesuatu yang lucu. "Aku baru saja memimpikannya."

Kurapika hanya menatapnya.

"Sebelum mereka mengirimku ke Ryuuseigai, aku di sana. Di gereja yang ada di bagian Selatan. Dan juga di sini." Kuroro mengartikan tatapan Kurapika sebagai sebuah tuntutan baginya untuk menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi. "Mereka membesarkan aku. Tapi aku punya pemikiran yang bertentangan dengan ajaran Kristen. Anak-anak di gereja itu tidak menyukaiku, berkata bahwa akulah yang membawa bencana di daerah itu." Bibir Kuroro tertarik ke atas dan membentuk sebuah senyum lembut. "Mereka memanggilku iblis. Jadi kupikir mereka ingin aku seperti itu, maka aku pun melakukannya untuk mereka. Aku menjadi iblis. Dan mereka mengirimku pergi." Dia menutup matanya. "Lagipula para pengikut Tuhan hanyalah pencari simbol semata."

Keheningan pun memenuhi ruangan itu, dan terjadi cukup lama.

"Kenapa berwajah sedih begitu?" pertanyaan singkat Kuroro membuat Si Kuruta tersentak.

Dengan segera Kurapika mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menutupi wajahnya. Kenapa wajahnya menampakkan emosi seperti itu? Tapi sesuatu di dalam diri Kurapika, merasakan sesuatu atas pengakuan Kuroro tadi. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat tatapan pria itu yang penuh tanya. Kurapika memutuskan untuk balik bertanya padanya. "Dan kenapa kau menceritakan semua itu sambil tersenyum?"

"Menurutmu apa yang kurasakan? Merasa sedih karena masa kecil yang buruk? Tidak...itu bukan perasaan yang mampu kurasakan. Aku tak merasakan apapun. Seperti yang kukatakan padamu, aku hanya bermimpi tentang itu. Bukan berasal dari sini," dia menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. "Bahkan bukan juga dari ingatan, tapi benar-benar hanya mimpi yang membuatku mengenali masa lalu yang tak kuhiraukan untuk kuingat."

Kurapika tahu, pria itu berusaha melarikan diri atau mengubur topik itu dalam-dalam. Dia tidak mengkonsolidasikan dirinya atau melengkapi masa lalunya untuk menjadi utuh. Sejujurnya dia tak merasakan apapun. Entah bagaimana, Kurapika pikir Kuroro benar-benar memimpikannya, karena adanya seseorang yang membangkitkan topik tersebut dengan bercerita mengenai hal itu. Walau tidak terkubur dalam-dalam di ingatannya, tetap saja ada di dalam dirinya, di suatu tempat.

"Melihat raut wajahmu, kau percaya padaku 'kan?" Kuroro bertanya hanya karena ingin tahu. "Mungkin saja aku membohongimu."

"Aku menilaimu sebagai seseorang yang tak akan berbohong." Kurapika bergerak gelisah dan menambahkan, "Dalam hal ini, kurasa kau tidak berbohong, tapi apa yang kaukatakan membuatku bingung."

Kuroro terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak yakin ini nyata atau tidak, seperti yang kukatakan padamu, itu mimpi semata. Diriku di dalamnya, terasa nyata; tapi aku tidak ingat. Aku hanya memiliki kenangan tentang Ryuuseigai."

"Bagaimana jika yang kaumimpikan itu benar pernah terjadi?"

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan memberitahumu jika aku mengingatnya, 'kan? Dan kau menilaiku sebagai seseorang yang tak akan pernah berbohong. Aku akan memberitahumu." Dengan beberapa langkah pendek, dia berjongkok dan memposisikan diri hingga sama seperti pemuda yang sedang duduk itu. "Kau bersimpati padaku?"

Si Pemuda Kuruta tekejut. Dan itu membuat senyum Kuroro bertambah lebar, tapi dalam senyum yang jahil. "Ngomong-ngomong, karena tak ada lagi hal penting yang perlu kita bicarakan, ayo tidurlah lagi." Dia kembali ke kasurnya, menarik selimutnya yang kusut, lalu bergumam, "Aku tak perlu simpati, Nak."

Kurapika menyaksikan Kuroro tertidur kembali dengan begitu mudahnya. Pemuda itu membaringkan tubuhnya tapi kini dia sudah tidak mengantuk. Dia terus berpikir apakah benar bahwa pria yang dibesarkan di sini dan yang dibuang oleh beberapa pengikut Kristen yang sesat memang Kuroro_._ Mungkin dia tidak tahu bagaimana Kuroro ketika dia masih kanak-kanak, tapi dari cerita _brother_ itu, Kuroro tak pernah menyakiti siapapun, dia hanya berbeda dan mereka mengasingkannya.

Kambing hitam.

Latar belakang yang berbeda-beda menciptakan bermacam-macam orang; itulah yang dipelajari Kurapika dalam hampir semua aspek. Kau tidak bisa benar-benar menuduh seseorang bersikap seperti iblis ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya membentuknya menjadi seperti itu. Lagipula, seseorang bisa melakukan kesalahan ketika semua yang dilakukan terhadap mereka pun merupakan hal yang salah.

Kurapika mencengkeram seprai semakin erat dan alis matanya mengernyit. _"Tapi ini tidak berarti aku harus memaafkannya karena hal itu.'_

'_Kau bersimpati padaku?' _Suara Kuroro bergema di benaknya.

'_Apakah aku...terlihat seperti aku bersimpati padanya?' _Dia berbaring di sana, tak bergerak namun terus berpikir dan merenung, _'Kau pasti salah, Bajingan. Aku tak peduli dengan masa lalumu. Aku akan membunuhmu segera setelah aku bisa, dan hanya itulah alasannya.'_

* * *

Kurapika terbangun ketika sepasang tangan mengguncang tubuhnya. Begitu membuka matanya, dia melihat Kuroro membungkuk di atasnya, pemuda itu langsung beranjak bangun. Namun kali ini dia tidak menjauh. Kuroro sedikit merasa senang atas sikap Kurapika yang baru dia ketahui ini tapi dia harus mengesampingkannya lebih dulu. Kuroro meletakkan jarinya di depan bibirnya untuk memberi isyarat pada Kurapika agar diam dan berbisik, "Kau merasakannya?"

"Merasakan apa?" Si Kuruta mengernyit; hingga kemudian Kurapika tahu apa yang dimaksud Kuroro. Matanya bergerak ke arah pintu. Kurapika tidak perlu menggunakan kemampuan Nen-nya; berdasarkan dari pengalaman saja dia sudah bisa merasakan adanya niat membunuh dari balik pintu itu. Namun intensitasntya itu rendah, membuktikan bahwa orang yang berada di balik pintu itu bukanlah Pengguna Nen, hanya orang biasa. Tapi jumlahnya lebih dari satu orang.

Lalu gagang pintu pun diputar.

"Apakah seseorang merampok atau menyerang gereja?" Kurapika berkata dengan acuh tak acuh sambil mengusap bagian belakang lehernya. Dia belum cukup tidur. Kurapika melihat ke luar jendela; masih gelap, mungkin sekitar jam empat atau jam lima pagi. Lalu dia pun bangun. Siapapun juga penyusup itu, Kurapika tak bisa hanya diam dan mendapati orang-orang di gereja sudah dalam keadaan terluka.

Kuroro berdiri dengan ogah-ogahan, dan Kurapika menghentikan pria itu dengan menarik lengan bajunya. "Serahkan padaku." Alis mata Kurapika mengernyit. Dia tahu bahwa jika Kuroro yang mengambil tindakan, artinya seseorang pasti akan harus membayar dengan nyawanya.

Perkiraannya terpecah seketika saat Kuroro menepiskan tangan pemuda itu. sebelum Kurapka bisa memeganginya lagi, dia sudah ada di dekat pintu dan memutar gagang pintu itu.

* * *

Walau Kurapika seorang pemuda yang cepat berpikir, selalu siaga dan waspada terhadap situasi apapun, masih ada saat di mana dia tak bisa menebak apa yang tidak dia perkirakan sebelumnya. Seperti saat ini.

Ketika gagang pintu itu diputar, Kuroro mundur selangkah begitu beberapa orang pria, di antaranya adalah _brother_ gereja itu, dan yang lainnya merupakan penduduk kota, berkerumun di depan pintu, dengan senjata di tangan mereka. Orang-orang itu meneriakkan kata-kata makian sementara para _brother_ berseragam berbicara dengan suara keras mengenai sesuatu yang tedengar seperti doa yang diucapkan saat memusnahkan setan. Karena ukuran kusen pintu itu hanya bisa dimasuiki oleh dua orang pria saja, ada dua senjata yang siap menyerang Kuroro. Tapi senjata itu berbalik.

Percikan darah memandai ambruknya dua orang itu.

Kuroro memanfaatkan waktu yang sedikit yaitu ketika penyusup lainnya terdiam dan tercengang melihat jasad kedua rekannya tergeletak di lantai. Mereka berteriak dan mendorong masuk ke dalam kamar, dan mulai menyerang Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Kurapika khawatir atas kondisi tak terduga ini sambil berusaha keras menghindari serangan yang berasal dari segala arah di kamar yang kecil itu. "Sial! Apakah orang-orang ini dipengaruhi atau apa?" Dia bertanya, berharap Kuroro akan memberinya jawaban 'ya.' Kurapika tak bisa mengatakannya dengan pasti, tapi dia pikir Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu pasti sudah punya dugaan akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi sebelum Kuroro bisa menjawabnya, para _brother _itu menjawab lebih dulu,

"Kau adalah pengikut iblis! Kami tidak salah! Pendeta kami tidak salah! Oh Tuhan, maafkan kami karena melakukan pembunuhan. Kami akan mengirimkan iblis-iblis ini kembali ke tempat di mana mereka seharusnya berada! Mohon bimbing mereka dengan cahaya-Mu!"

Mata Si Kuruta membelalak sementara Kuroro memicingkan matanya, dan kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah seringai nakal. "Jadi itu sebabnya."

Kurapika punya beberapa rencana di kepalanya : menyeret Pemimpin Laba-laba itu keluar, dan meninggalkan orang-orang itu tak peduli apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

Tapi terlalu banyak masalah di antara dirinya dan Si Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba. Dengan ragu Kurapika mengeluarkan rantainya, mencoba memblokir dan menendang orang-orang itu dari jalannya. Benaknya mengingat kembali memori tertentu ketika memikirkan wajah para _brother_ itu. Sejak kemarin, mereka begitu baik. Tapi sekarang...

Suara orang lain yang ambruk ke lantai membuyarkan lamunan Kurapika. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah setiap orang itu ambruk, satu demi satu. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Kuroro segera saja jatuh tak berdaya ke lantai. Kuroro menyayat leher orang-orang di hadapannya dan memerintahkan Kurapika untuk melakukan hal yang sama. "Bunuh mereka, atau mereka akan membunuhmu."

Tapi kurapika hanya berusaha menghindar, bahkan dia hanya menggunakan Chain Jail-nya. Protesnya kepada Kuroro tertelan oleh doa orang-orang itu yang diucapkan dengan suara keras. Sampai di tingkat tertentu, Kuroro sudah selesai membunuh orang-orang yang mengincarnya, dengan kecepatan di luar kemampuan orang biasa. Dia berbalik kepada mereka yang berkerumundi sekitar Kurapika dan mulai menyayat leher mereka, satu demi satu. Dia terlalu cepat bagi Kurapika untuk menghentikannya dengan Chain Jail atau apapun. Dan lagi, dia pun ragu bisa menghentikan Kuroro.

Ketika hanya ada satu orang tersisa, kaki Kurapika bergerak begitu cepat dengan sendirinya. Dengan rantainya, dia menahan serangan Kuroro yang diarahkan kepada orang itu.

"Hentikan!" Dia berteriak tapi sebuah tangan terulur melewati pipinya dan dia merasakan cipratan darah di belakangnya. Dia berbalik untuk melihat menjadi seperti apa penyusup terakhir yang berusaha dia jaga. Orang itu sudah ambruk, tak bernyawa.

Kuroro berdiri di hadapan Si Pemuda Kuruta , tangannya bersimbah darah, menjatuhkan tetesan darah itu ke lantai, membuat lantai itu ternoda. Dia hanya menghela napas.

Kurapika tercengang karena terkejut. Semua di sekitarnya tinggallah mayat. Setiap orang mati karena luka sayatan yang parah, kebanyakan di leher mereka. Darah mengalir keluar dari leher setiap orang membentuk kolam darah berukuran kecil di sekelilingnya. Dan hampir semuanya mati dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Kita pergi." Kuroro berkata sambil melangkahi mayat-mayat itu, berjalan ke jendela.

Jelas sekali, tangan Kurapika gemetar, dan Kuroro menyadari mata pemuda itu telah berubah warna menjadi seperti warna kobaran api, dan mungkin saja hal itu sudah terjadi sejak penyusup pertama terbunuh. Dan dugaannya benar; Kuroro berpendapat, ketika Kurapika membuka mulutnya.

"KENAPA KAU HARUS MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!?" Pemuda itu berteriak dengan marah, menggertakkan giginya dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Kuroro mengangkat bahunya. "Kau melihatnya; mereka bermaksud menyerangku, mencoba untuk membunuh. Dan pria terakhir yang coba kau lindungi juga bermaksud menyerangmu dari belakang."

Wajah Kuroro, masih tak menampakkan emosi apapun seolah tak ada hal luar biasa yang terjadi ketika dia mencipratkan darah di tangannya dan mengusap tangannya dengan baju dari salah satu _brother_. "Itu rencana mereka sejak kemarin ketika mereka memutuskan untuk memanggil kita masuk kembali, untuk menghabisiku atau menghabisi kita berdua. Jadi aku harus mengakhirinya. Aku punya perasaan bahwa mereka akan mengikutiku, jika aku tidak mati di sini dan di hari ini."

"Jadi kau tahu?" Kurapika menuntut penjelasan dengan nada mengancam_._

Kuroro mengangguk. "Sebenarnya kemampuan mereka bagus, mampu menipu orang sepertimu."

"Kau bisa saja hanya menghindarinya! Kita pergi saja! Kau tidak perlu membunuh mereka semua!"

"Kau bicara apa? Kenapa kau pikir aku akan melakukannya?" Tatapan Kuroro yang dingin menatap langsung ke dalam mata pemuda itu. "Menurutmu aku ini siapa? Aku adalah Genei Ryodan, aku membunuh."

Kurapika kehabisan kata-kata. Memang, tepat seperti apa yang dia pikirkan, meyakinkan pria yang paling dia benci tentang tindak pembunuhan akan sia-sia saja. Dia pasti tidak waras, bagian dari diri Kurapika ingin percaya bahwa masa lalu yang buruklah yang membentuk Kuroro menjadi seperti itu, walau itu tak akan pernah mempengaruhi rencananya untuk membunuh pria itu suatu hari nanti. Kurapika tak bisa mengerti kenapa seseorang bisa membunuh dengan tanpa alasan. Bagi Kurapika, alasan Kuroro tidak cukup. Kau tidak begitu saja membunuh orang hanya karena mereka mengganggumu.

_Genei Ryodan tak pernah buang waktu untuk menghitung sudah berapa banyak orang yang mereka bunuh._

Kuroro mendekat dan akhirnya memegangi lengan Kurapika. "Kita akan membahas hal ini sejauh yang kau inginkan setelah kita keluar dari sini."

Seseorang datang, mungkin dia adalah teman dari pendeta dan _brother-brother_ itu. tapi Kurapika hanya diam; tatapannya tertuju ke bawah, ke arah mayat-mayat itu. Di samping kemarahan yang ditujukan pada Kuroro yang sudah membunuh begitu banyak, Si Pemuda Kuruta merasa menyesal karena tidak mampu mencegahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengasihani mereka. Mereka menyatakan diri sebagai pengikut Tuhan, tapi dengan semua senjata di tangan mereka, mencoba membunuh seseorang dalam tidurnya." Mata pemuda itu bergerak dengan letih dan Kuroro menambahkan, "Dan bukan hanya aku, mungkin mereka pun akan membunuhmu, Kurapika." Lalu dia menyeret pemuda yang kemudian melancarkan protesnya dan keluar melalui jendela dari kamar yang mereka tempati sebelumnya.

Yang bisa dilakukan Kurapika hanyalah menahan keinginannya untuk mencabik pria itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kcil.

* * *

Mereka kembali berada di kereta. Kali ini tak begitu banyak orang yang naik kereta itu, karena sebagian besar dari penumpang tinggal di Baal untuk memastikan pesisir benar-benar bersih sebelum mereka bisa bepergian lagi.

Hanya keheningan yang ada di antara Kuroro dan Kurapika setelah meninggalkan Ibu Kota Baal. Meski begitu, Kuroro selalu menyadari bahwa pemuda itu terus-menerus memelototinya.

"Mungkin aku harus mendapatkan sepasang lensa kontak untukmu; orang akan mengenalimu sebagai seorang Kuruta." Kuroro berkata. "Kau pikir tidak beresiko berjalan-jalan tanpa penyamaran seperti itu?"

Kurapika menghela napas. "Aku...tak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan identitasku dari dunia. Alasanku menggunakan lensa kontak waktu itu hanya karena aku harus berada di sekitar Mafia yang serakah."

"Kupikir begitu. Kau memakai pakaian khas sukumu waktu itu." Kuroro tahu, beberapa suku di sekitar Gunung Rukuso memiliki kesamaan dalam cara berpakaian. Tapi tetap saja, orang-orang yang mempelajari sejarah suku-suku itu dengan baik akan cukup mampu untuk mengatakan perbedaan di setiap suku tersebut. Menurutnya beruntung bagi Kurapika, Mafia tidak peduli dan tidak tahu bagaimana Suku Kuruta berpakaian; lagipula Mafia hanya mengnginkan mata mereka.

Berbicara tentang mata, akhirnya Kuroro menyerah untuk memberitahu pemuda itu bahwa dengan mengendalikan emosinya, bisa mengembalikan warna matanya kembali ke warna asli. Itu seperti menyulut api saja. Biarkan dia pingsan sekali lagi, dan dia pasti akan harus memulai kembali ceramahnya tentang bagaimana cara mengendalikan emosi. Lagipula menangani masalah sepele seperti itu tidak akan terlalu merepotkan. Lalu pria itu mengambil beberapa buah buku dan lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada halaman yang dibacanya.

Tak lama kemudian, ketika Kuroro mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan dengan cepatmengarahkannya pada pemuda yang duduk di depannya dengan arah yang berlawanan. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Satu-satunya yang dilihat Kuroro di wajah pemuda itu hanyalah pertanyaan lama.

'_Kenapa kau begitu bebasnya membunuh orang yang tak melakukan apapun padamu?'_ Pertanyaan yang juga dilontarkan salah seorang teman Kurapika ketika berada di York Shin waktu itu.

'_Karena tak ada hubungannya, bukankah itu kenapa seseorang bisa membunuh?'_

'_Kenapa kau harus membunuh begitu banyak orang?' _Ini pertanyaan Si Kuruta.

'_Mungkin saja...aku kecanduan membunuh.'_ Salah seorang pembunuh profesional yang dipekerjakan Mafia mengatakan hal itu untuknya. _'Atau mungkin, aku belajar membunuh sebelum aku bisa merasa aman.'_

'_Tapi semua ini, untuk...' _Kuroro akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan berkata. "Kami bukanlah musuh bagi siapapun, jadi jangan ambil apapun dari kami."

Kurapika berkedip, dan mengernyit seperti apa yang telah diperkirakan Kuroro. Dia tahu pernyataan ini, itu adalah satu-satunya prinsip di Ryuuseigai. Dan ada satu kasus yang mengungkapkan bahwa prinsip itu merupakan keyakinan yang kuat bagi orang-orang di Ryuseigai, yang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ada seorang pria yang tertangkap dan dijatuhi dakwaansebagai tersangka pembunuhan. Dia tak punya identifikasi atau bukti apapun untuk membuktikan bahwa dia adalah warga dari suatu negara. Dari sebuah testimoni, pria itu berasal dari Ryuuseigai. Tak peduli bagaimana dia keberatan atas tuduhan tersebut, polisi dan pengadilan tetap mendakwanya bersalah. Tiga tahun kemudian, pembunuh yang sebenarnya tertangkap. Dan barulah mereka tahu bahwa pria yang mereka tangkap sebelumnya hanyalah kambing hitam.

Tak lama setelah itu, para polisi, jaksa, saksi mata, juri, dan pengacara, keseluruhan dari tiga puluh satu orang yang berkaitan dengan tuduhan terhadap pria yang dikambinghitamkan, dibantai hingga berkeping-keping oleh tiga puluh satu orang yang tidak teridentifikasi berasal dari mana. Mereka menarik sebuah tombol bom yang terhubung ke perut mereka sendiri_, _membawa serta segala bukti bersama kematian mereka_._

Seluruh tiga puluh satu korban itu diledakkan di waktu yang sama dan di lokasi yang berbeda.

Karena salah seorang dari mereka menerima ketidakadilan pada kasus tiga tahun lalu, orang-orang dari Ryuuseigai ini mengorbankan nyawa mereka sendiri untuk memberlakukan balas dendam bagi salah seorang dari mereka.

Dan sebenarnya Kurapika mendengar lebih dari itu.

'_Ketika waktunya tiba, mereka tak memikirkan tentang __menang atau kalah__. Hubungan mereka lebih kuat daripada sekumpulan orang yang berada dalam satu keluarga yang sama.'_

Lalu Kurapika tenggelam dalam pemikiran lain. Orang-orang di gereja itu benar-benar mencoba membunuh Kuroro hanya berdasarkan atas kepercayaan mereka bahwa pria itu adalah pertanda buruk yang membawa krisis bagi kota, yang sebenarnya tidak bisa mereka buktikan.

Tapi...bagaimana dengan yang lain selain itu? Laba-laba sudah membunuh banyak sekali mafia hanya untuk merampok barang-barang mereka. Mafia-mafia itu bukan orang-orang yang tak berdosa, mereka melakukan perbuatan kotor, tapi itu tidak berarti mereka cukup terkutuk untuk pantas mati.

Dan lebih penting lagi, apa yang dilakukan sukunya pada Geng Laba-laba hingga mereka harus menyapu bersih seluruh Suku Kuruta?

Kurapika sudah melacak jejak Genei Ryodan selama lima tahun. Dia mengetahuinya dengan baik, dan mendapatkan cukup informasi bahwa Geng Laba-laba bukanlah sekelompok orang yang akan terlibat dalam pembunuhan hanya demi suatu pembalasan. Pria raksasa yang dibunuhnya berkata begitu, dia bilang bahwa dia hanya menyukai ketegangan yang dirasakan ketika membunuh. Tapi kemudian, benaknya teralih kepada Pakunoda, yang berbeda dengan pria raksasa itu. walau Kurapika berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkannya; benaknya sudah mengetahui bahwa wanita itu terlalu mencemaskan Danchou-nya dan nyawa sesama rekannya di Geng Laba-laba daripada nyawanya sendiri. Dan terakhir, seorang pria yang bernama Nobunaga, yang bahkan sangat dibenci Kurapika untuk menjadi salah seorang dari yang dia pikirkan. Meskipun begitu, dia masih percaya bahwa Gon telah memberitahunya tentang bagaimana dia menangisi kematian temannya.

Si Pirang menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap tajamkepada pria itu. Jangan bilang, bahwa semua yang kau bunuh telah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. Apakah memang sebanyak itu?"

"Aku, dan kedua belas Ryodan lainnya hanya melakukannya begitu saja, kami membalas dendam bagi siapapun di Ryuuseigai."

Kurapika merasa seolah sebuah anak panah baru saja menusuk jantungnya. Jika yang dikatakan Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu benar, seluruh dunia mungkin saja hancur seketika, yang dia yakini sebagai kebenaran yang absolut akan musnah seluruhnya. Dengan gemetar dia memaksa dirinya untuk melontarkan pertanyaan lain. "Aku tak menduga…Suku Kuruta pernah melakukan sesuatu pada kalian."

Suasana hening kembali, menelan Kurapika hidup-hidup. Ketika menanyakan hal itu, matanya yang berwarna semerah api tak pernah meninggalkan mata gelap pria itu.

"Jawab aku!" Kurapika menaikkan suaranya.

Kuroro tersenyum puas dan menjawab, "Tidak. Sukumu tak penah melakukan apapun yang berbahaya terhadap kami." Pria itu menyaksikan, ketika Si Pemuda berusha menenangkan diri.

Jawaban Kuroro di luar dugaan Kurapika, dan seperti biasa hal itu membangkitkan emosinya. Jika tatapan saja bisa membunuh, Kuroro tahu dia pasti akan berada dalam kondisi yang lebih mengerikan dari hanya sekedar mati. Kuroro terkekeh pelan.

"Ada apa dengan selera humormuhingga kau harus berulangkali tertawa dan tanpa alasan?" Kurapika mendengus kesal.

'_Rasanya menyenangkan, bisa membuatmu bereaksi seperti itu.' _Alasannya memang ada, tapi Kuroro memilih untuk tidak menyebutkannya. Daripada itu, dia mencondongkan badannya ke depan, mengistirahatkan kedua siku tangannya di atas lutut, menutup sedikit jarak di antara mereka berdua, dan menyeringai. "Kau…menarik." Dia menekankan, "Pria, yang punya semua bukti menunjukkan bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang membunuh sukumu, ada tepat di hadapanmu. Tapi kau tetap memberi dirimu kesempatan untuk percaya dalam kondisi ketika dia membicarakan tentang latar belakangnya."

"Aku tidak—" jawaban Kurapika terpotong ketika Kuroro melanjutkan,

"Aku tahu itu bukan suatu perasaan seperti simpati, dan kau tak bisa dibuat yakin semudah itu. Jadi apa…?" Kuroro mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menutupi bibirnya yang kini Kurapika simpulkan sikap itu merupakan sikap Kuroro ketika dia tenggelam dalam suatu pemikiran mendalam tentang hal penting. "Kau ingin memastikan bahwa yang kaulakukan itu benar, jalan terbaik bagi semuanya dan tidak hanya untuk kebutuhanmu semata."

Dan Kuroro benar, walau Kurapika tidak menanggapinya.

"Aku akan memberimu jawaban kenapa aku membunuh begitu banyak orang, lebih dari sekedar mengambil kembali apa yang telah direnggut dari orang-orang di Ryuuseigai_._" Kuroro menarik perhatian pemuda itu sepenuhnya. Dia bersandar di kursinya dan melihat ke luar jendela. "Pertama, kita mulai dengan membalas untuk mendapatkan hasil yang seri. Tapi sekalinya membunuh, kita tak bisa berhenti. Percayalah padaku, sekalinya kau memasuki jalan berdarah dalam mengambil nyawa seseorang, kau tak bisa keluar." Dia tahu pemuda itu benar-benar ingin protes tapi dia menjaga mulutnya tetap diam. "Kami menemukan bahwa dalam menghancurkan sesuatu, kami pun menemukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin kami cari, sekian lama."

"Aku tak mengerti, jadi apa yang kalian cari?" Kurapika mempertahankan suara dinginnya, menahan dirinya sendiri untuk menambahkan kata-kata kutukan tentang kenapa orang-orang yang tak bersalah harus berkorban untuk keegoisan Geng Laba-laba. Tapi dia tahu mereka tak akan peduli.

"Hmm…" ini pertama kalinya Kurapika benar-benar melihat Kuroro mengeluarkan suara ketika dia berpikir. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya lagi, menutupi bibirnya. Wajahnya yang tanpa emosi sedikit mengernyit, matanya melirik ke samping. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan para anak buahku atau apa yang mereka cari. Kami jarang membicarakan masa lalu dan apa yang kami inginkan. Laba-laba hanyalah sekelompok orang yang berada di jalan yang sama tapi memiliki tujuan yang berbeda-beda."

Alis mata Kurapika mengernyit dan dia bicara dengan penuh amarah. " Jawabanmu berbelit-belit. Jika kau tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan mereka, tinggalkan saja. Lagipula apa yang kauinginkan dalam hidup ini?"

Mata gelap Kuroro mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan mata Kurapika. "Itu…hal yang bersifat pribadi. Bahkan para anak buahku pun tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang itu." Mendengar pernyataan Kuroro, pemuda itu terlihat ragu. Kuroro memutar kedua bola matanya. "Yah, aku tak akan kehilangan apapun jika aku memberitahumu, tapi…" Kuroro memejamkan matanya. _'Awalnya aku hanya menginginkannya…'_ Masa lalunya muncul beberapa saat di benaknya sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Aku ingin sesuatu…satu-satunya hal di dunia yang tak akan membuatku lelah atau bosan hingga aku tidak akan membuangnya tak lama setelah aku mendapatkannya." Dia menghela napas, dan tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya kembali. "Tetap saja, aku belum menemukan apapun."

"Hanya itu?" suara Kurapika menyiratkan kemarahan. "Hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bahkan kau pun tak tahu apa…Berapa banyak nyawa harus dikorbankan untuk itu!?" Kurapika berdiri dan menunduk menatap pria yang sedang duduk di hadapannya; dia menaikkan volume suaranya dengan marah tapi tetap menjaganya cukup rendah untuk agar pembahasan ini tetap menjadi pembahasan di antara mereka berdua saja. "Sukuku juga tak ada bedanya, 'kan?! Hidup Suku Kuruta dikorbankan untuk keinginanmu sendiri!"

Mata gelap Kuroro tertuju pada pemuda yang sedang marah itu. Dia menahan senyumannya, dan tak memberikan respon. _'Entah kenapa, rasanya aku sekarang sudah berada lebih dekat dengan apa yang kuinginkan itu…kunci untuk membuka diri seseorang.'_ Dia tak ingin membuat Kurapika marah lebih lama lagi jadi dia berusaha mengakhiri percakapan mereka. "Hanya seperti itulah adanya bagi Genei Ryodan. Sekarang pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab."

Melihat kurangnya respon dari Kuroro, perlahan Kurapika kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Walaupun percakapan itu sudah berakhir, untuk pertama kalinya pemikiran Kuroro tidak berakhir sampai di situ. _'Aku mulai iri padamu…'_ Pria itu mengakui di dalam hati. _'…karena kau memiliki tujuan yang kuat dan pasti hingga kau bertekad untuk mencapainya._'

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N :

**Just kurokura lover :**

****Wah, pecinta KuroPika/KuroKura sejati xD *kasih bendera KuroPika* thanks for review!

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

****Iya...kebaca 'kan di paragraf-paragraf terakhir chapter ini, hehe!

**Regina Moccha :**

****Gyaaa...makasihh...salam kenal ya^^

** :**

****Here we go, the update xD Thanks for review^^

* * *

Review please^^


End file.
